Power Rangers Night
by holyjesusbanana
Summary: Evil is darkness is coming back to the world and the only one's who can stop it is the Power Rangers Night. Sucky summary, good book :
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Night FF

Chapter 1

Kim's POV

Beep! Beep!

"Oh no,"

"What is it mom?" Charlotte came in rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, sweetie, go get ready for school." I answered.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." She answered putting her hands on her hips.

"If something happens I'll call you, it's fine." I assured her. If only it was.

Charlotte's POV

"Hey Alicia!" I said to my best friend.

"Hey Lotte, ready for lunch?" She smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I laughed as we headed to the cafeteria.

"So is Zack coming for lunch?" She asked.

"Yep!" I smiled, Zack is my boyfriend. All of a sudden a girl knocked into me dropping all her stuff to the ground. "Watch it." I spat as we passed her. "Newbies." I sighed.

Hank's POV

"Hey Will." I said high fiving my teammate. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked Kayla, my best friend, as we sat and ate our lunch.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Wanna go play soccer?" I asked. "We have practice after school."

"You're obsessed, we do that everyday." She whined.

"Then you choose." I answered.

"How about we go get ice cream after school?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Well I have to go; coach wants to have a meeting with us."

"Alright see you later."

Carter's POV

"Can I please sit with you?" I asked a boy with brown hair and girl with short blond hair.

"Sure," The girl smiled.

"You new?" The boy asked.

"Yep and it sucks." I sighed plopping myself down on a seat.

"I'm Reese." The boy said holding out his hand.

I shook it. "Carter." I answered.

"Well I'm going to go get some more pudding." He said standing up.

"So don't you need a walking stick? Not to be rude or anything…." I trailed off looking at the girl.

"What? How did you know I was blind?" The girl asked.

"My younger sister is blind and not many people wear sunglasses indoors." I answered.

"Well I am, no one knows so please keep it a secret." She answered.

"I'm Carter." I said.

"Arianna." She said holding out her hand and I shook it. Reese came back with his pudding cup half finished and sat down and we started talking.

"So do you play any sports?" He asked me. "I run track."

"Motorcross." I answered. "Family is like obsessed.

"That sounds fun." Arianna laughed.

"It is." I laughed. All of a sudden a big pile of spaghetti landed in my hair.

"What was that?" Arianna asked.

"Spaghetti…in my hair." I sighed. Then a big mush of potatoes landed in her lap and she screamed. I looked over and it was the one girl that I had knocked into earlier and some people behind her had already started a food fight with the rest of the cafeteria. Reese threw his pudding up in the air towards someone else and I chucked a piece of my sandwich in the girl's direction when there was a booming voice.

"EVERYONE STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

We all stopped and saw the principal standing with his arms crossed, "You eight come with me."

He was pointing to me and a couple other kids. We followed him down the hall to his office. We all had chunks of food in our hair and on our clothing. He lead us into his office and we all stood there staring at him.

"Now what you've done is terrible and very irresponsible, I'm going to have to give you all detention after school."

Charlotte's POV

"What? But we're going shopping."

"And we have soccer practice!"

"And track."

"I don't even go to school here!" Zack protested.

"Do you want to take this to the authorities?" The principal asked Zack

"No sir." Zack replied.

"Then all of you detention after school."

"Seriously, this is all your fault." I said pointing to the new girl as we got out of the principals office.

She turned to me. "How is it my fault? You're the one who threw spaghetti in my hair!" She yelled.

We started yelling back and forth till Zack and a guy in a red shirt started pulling us away from each other.

"Come on Carter, she's not worth it." A girl with spiky black hair told the new girl as they walked away. We all slowly walked away to the locker rooms to get cleaned up.

We all sat facing front in the detention room, dying of boredom. The teacher left a whole hour ago, just leaving us here.

"Coach is going to be so mad." The boy in the green shirt said to the red.

"I have better places to be." I said in disgust.

"Offence taken." New girl said.

"Offence taken." I said imitating her.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh."

"Bleh, bleh, bleh."

We fought back and forth.

"Guys would you just stop, we still have another hour, can't we all just get along?" Spiky hair said.

"No."

"No."

"Well then." She sighed.

All of a sudden the room started to shake.

"What's going on?!" Spiky asked.

"Earthquake!" Blue said.

"Everybody get down!" Zack yelled.

We all got under the desks then my phone started ringing. I took it out of my purse and looked at the number, it was Mom. I answered it.

"Mom, what's going on?!" I cried.

"Honey, everything's going to be okay."

"What's going on?" I asked again.

She took a long breath. "It's time."

Dun dun DUUUNNNNN.

There you go first chapter! I know I'm a terrible person. Muuuwahhaaa. So what do you guys think I should do for a cover? Im not very artsy so it shall be interesting. And I can't wait Im probably going to get a whole bunch of PM's saying come on update! Which I don't know when I should so you guys tell me when I should then I will but be careful if you say tomorrow then it might be anytime that day or maybe the next cause I gots a busy schedule. SOOOO yep, hope you like it and please don't kill me and idkkk so PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlotte's POV

"What?" I asked.

"The monsters I told you about, their coming back." She answered.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked scared.

"How many people are in the room with you?" She asked.

"I don't know, uh, eight, I think." I answered looking at everyone under the desks.

"Perfect."

"What are you…." I was about to say when there was a flash and we all disappeared and reappeared at my house, I looked p and saw my mom standing in front of us.

"Whoa."

"Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

"Who are you?"

"My names Kimberly, but you can call me Kim and there's not enough time to explain but I need you to follow me." Mom said.

Everyone got up off the ground and followed my mom to her study. "What are we doing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier." She answered then pushed some buttons on her computer and the bookshelf opened and behind was it was stairs going down.

"This is your mom?" The boy with light brown hair asked.

"Yes." I mumbled.

We followed her down the stairs to another door that opened at the touch of her finger print and we were in a room with lots of buttons and controls.

"Where are we?" Someone asked.

"We are in the old command center." Mom answered.

"You mean like the power rangers?" Zack asked.

"Wait, are you saying?" I asked trailing off.

She started nodding and everyone started murmuring.

"Oh my god."

"We're power rangers?"

"Yes," Mom answered. "Here are your wands and communicators." She said and started handing them to us. "Zack, being the oldest, you are the white ranger."

"I shall take the responsibility." He answered.

"Good, now who are you?"

"Reese." The boy answered.

"Reese, you will be the blue ranger."

"Thank you." He answered.

"And you?"

"I'm Hank."

"Hank, you are the green ranger."

He nodded and Mom moved onto the girl I fought with.

"Carter."

"Carter, you are the yellow ranger."

She also nodded and went to Carter's friend.

"I'm Arianna."

"Arianna, you will be the silver ranger."

"Cool." She smiled.

Mom moved onto Alicia.

"Alicia, you will be the pink ranger."

"Awesome." She said.

"I'm William."

"Well William, you will be the red ranger."

He nodded and Mom turned to me.

"Charlotte." She smiled at me. "I've been waiting for this day forever. You will be the gold ranger."

I smiled and she turned to all of us.

"Now I present you the new generation of Power Rangers Night, if you choose to accept to be on this team, it will be a very long journey and you have to trust each other and it will be very risky being a ranger and will have it's ups and down but you all need to be there for each other and I'm trusting you with this big responsibility. Do you accept?"

Dun Dun DUUNNNNNN…..again. :P

So did you like it? Eh eh eh? Took me a long time to figure how I was going to do this and I'll probably write the third chapter after this so I can upload it to FF so I can publish it when ever I want Muwahhh. And so you know there will be different POV's every chapter or during the chapter just so ya know it was just easier to do Charlotte so ya! So question of the day! I wanna see who can figure out what my favorite band is… oh wait that's probably on my profile JUST KIDDING ummmm let's see my favorite class! And if you can guess it then….I don't know give me an idea… well ill figure something maybe like a shoutout or dedicate or something. :P Peace!

Look Left - You failed :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reese's POV

Was I willing to be able to be a ranger? I already had to watch my younger siblings and I had track practice. But I also want to get rid of all the bad people…. I think I will. "I accept," I was the first to answer.

"Me too, it's a big responsibility but we can handle it," Zack answered.

"Of course," Charlotte answered.

"I don't know…I mean we have soccer practice and all." William said trailing off and looking at Hank.

"I don't know about you but I'm in," Hank said.

"Come on, we need a red ranger," Zack said to William.

"I don't know either, I mean the way I've been treated I don't know if we could be a team," Carter said.

"Come on Carter I'll do it if you do." Arianna said turning to Carter.

"Oh, alright….." Carter answered.

"What about you Alicia?" Charlotte said turning to her.

"Of course I will." She smiled.

We all turned to William to wait for his answer. He looked around at us.

"I guess…" He answered.

We all cheered.

"Good, now there are these monsters called creatures that are terrorizing the city and I need you to get down there to help." Kim said looking at all of us. "And I'm counting on you that you'll work as a team can I trust you?"

We all nodded.

"Now I have a surprise for all of you." She said hitting a button on one of the control panels opening a two way garage behind her revealing eight motorcycles.

"Motorcycles!" Hank exclaimed.

"No, night bikes." Kim laughed. "Morph, just say you zord which is on the tip of your wand then your morphed then head into the city that's where all the creatures are."

"Alright ready team?" Zack asked.

"Ready." We all responded then said our own zords then we morphed and headed out.

Arianna's POV

"Are you coming, Arianna?" Carter asked me as everyone hopped on their bikes and left.

"Ya, just a sec," I answered walking over to Kim. "I have to tell you something." I said nervously.

"I know, it's alright," Kim answered.

"What? How did you know?" I asked amazed.

"I know these things, now hurry the others are going to need you," She laughed.

I ran over to my bike where Carter was waiting and we drove off towards the city. When we finally got there the others were already fighting creatures.

"Hurry we need your help! Your wands turn into a sword," Zack said while fighting a creature.

We turned our wands into swords and joined into the fight.

"Guys if you hit them straight in the chest they die," Alicia yelled.

I listened and let my senses over take me even though I was partially blind I could still hear very well and used it to my advantage. I kicked one hard in the chest and it fell to the ground and disappeared. After about ten minutes we destroyed them all and regrouped.

"Thank god it's over," Charlotte said.

All of a sudden giant monsters floated up out of the ground.

We all gasped then William said, "I think it's just the beginning."

Haha none of you guys guessed my favorite class which is Theater Arts, which is also the most awesomest class ever! Yesturday, today and Monday we were playing Scenes from a Hat which if you have seen the show Whose Line is it Anyway? Its hilarious and also today I found out in that class that I can kick as high as my friend Alex's face in skinny jeans! True accomplishment. Also PACKERS WON last night suckers! I'm a huge packers fan even though I don't live in Wisconsin. And I'm also very sorry that I couldn't publish I have just had one of those busy weeks and the only time I could have published was last Friday but I had to go get a shot (which was painful I might add) and so my arm felt all weird so ya. Alright hmmm question for today uhhh What's my favorite song? Have fun trying to guess that! Dedication to the winner!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

William's POV

"What do we do now?" Arianna asked.

"Couldn't the past rangers like combine all their zords together?" Hank asked.

Charlotte's communicator rang and she answered it. "Hello?" There was a response then she hung up.

"Who was it?" Alicia asked.

"My mom, she says we have to say our zords then battle mode and then we make a battle warrior," She answered.

"Okay, easy enough, rangers ready?!" Zack yelled as we got into a line.

"Ready!"

"Eagle zord!"

"Bat zord!"

"Raccoon zord!"

"Bear zord!

"Hawk zord!"

"Deer zord!"

"Wolf zord!"

"Owl zord!"

"Battle Mode!"

We all disappeared and flew up into our zords passing through our colors that added black to our uniforms and slid into a control room.

"What do we do now?" Reese asked.

"You have to use the controls to fight the monsters," Kim said over an intercom.

"Reese, use the joystick in front of you to use the arm," Zack commanded.

Reese moved it and the arm with the sword slashed and we started fighting off the monsters but they kept coming back to life.

"What do we do now?" Charlotte asked.

"I have an idea," Carter answered.

"Let's hear it," Zack said.

"Well I have owl zord so there's probably a way to disconnect zords and then I could fly around their heads and distract them while you kill them," She suggested.

"Alright, it will have to do for now, William you can go help her," Zack told me.

Carter and I slid out of the control room and into our zords and started flying around the monsters head as the others killed them with their sword. As we got to the last one it figure out what we were doing and swat us to the ground but just in time for the others to slice it in the back.

We all powered down and met up on the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Reese asked.

"I'm fine, you good Carter?" I asked.

"Yep," She answered smiling.

"Okay, let's head back to my house," Charlotte suggested.

We then hopped on our bikes and headed back to the command center.

*At the Command Center*

We drove through the vines hiding the cave to the command center and went in to find Kim waiting for us.

"I think I'm going to head out," Hank said.

"Ya, me too," Arianna agreed.

"Hold up guys, now that your a team, you should at least get to know each other," Kim said stopping them.

We all groaned.

"I know, I know, it's so painful," Kim teased. "How about this you can all stay for dinner and get to know each other better."

We all agreed and headed up the stairs to their house. A half hour later we were all sitting around the dinning room table eating pizza.

"So..." Hank trailed off.

"Yep," Reese answered.

Well this was awkward. "Well I'm William, but if you want you guys can call me Will, um I play soccer, I also have an older brother who also plays soccer and I think that's it," I said starting the conversation but everyone stayed quiet.

"I'm Alicia, uh I like to shop and I live with my Dad," Alicia piped in.

"I'm Hank, and I play soccer too and that's pretty much it," Hank laughed.

"I'm Zack, I'm in college and I have a younger sister," He said.

"I'm Charlotte but you can also call me Lotte and you pretty much now my story," Charlotte laughed.

"I'm Reese, I have four younger siblings, I'm in track but I'd like to become a cop," Reese said.

"I'm Carter, and I'm new here, I'm an only child and I like to motor cross and play softball," Carter said.

"I'm Arianna, I like a lot of outdoor sports and being outside," Arianna said.

"See was that so hard?" Kim asked walking in to the room with some cookies.

"Yes."

"It was terrible."

"Ugh."

"Blah."

We all groaned.

"You guys are such babies for teenagers," Kim laughed.

Reese laughed, "Well get use to it cause we're probably gonna be here for a long time."

OMG, thank god, I finally updated! I'm sorry I took so long, I've been trying to upload all week but my computer need ped a disk clean and I'm not evencsurenif it was working and is just being a piece of crap and I was really or however u spell it. So anyways u guys r terrible guessers my favorite color is YELLOW! So forretaking so long I'm going to have you guys give me ideas what I should paint on my nails cause I'm liked obseseed on painting my nails. So send me in ideas and you'll probably be able to find it on tumblr .com. So Im sorry if there is some spelling errors or something updating from my iPad and so its very hard. So yep. GANGNAM STYLE! Sorry just had to get that out of my system.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hank's POV

I walked into school with Will and Carter to head to class. The entire team had spent the whole weekend hanging out and getting to know each other and now we were all like best friends. Then I saw Kayla start walking up to us.

"Hey Kayla," I waved.

"Where we're you Friday night?" She asked.

"Uh, hey Will, looks its that one person," Carter said pointing an imaginary person behind us.

"What person?" Will asked.

She elbowed him.

"Oh ya, that person, hi person," He waved awkwardly as they scurried away down the hall.

It took me a second to figure out what was going on and I looked at Kayla who had her hands on her hips.

"Ice cream?" She asked.

"Oh god, Kayla, I'm sorry," I gasped.

"Where were you? I sat there for two hours," She answered.

"I had, uh..." I trailed off.

She raised her eyebrow. Hurry think of something, quick.

"Uh, coach had us run after practice which took awhile and my car wouldn't start," I lied.

She loosened up, "Why didn't you just tell me? You could've called," She answered.

"I know and I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I answered hugging her.

"Alright, well I have to go to class," Kayla said stepping away.

"Okay, see ya later," I said as she walked away. I went down the hallway and turned to find Carter and Will standing there waiting for me. "Ditchers," I muttered.

"Hey it's not my fault you have lady problems," Carter laughed.

"I do not have lady problems," I answered.

"Sure you don't," Will said sarcastically.

"Whatever makes you feel happy," Carter laughed.

Kayla's POV

I walked Angel through the park as we headed to the ice cream shop to meet Hank. All of a sudden I heard screams and I looked to my left to see all these monsters and on big one attack these people near me. "Oh my god," I said under my breath, they all turned towards me and ran. I screamed. Angel started barking at them. The one big one picked up Angel.

"You really should get a bark collar," It laughed.

"Give her back!" I yelled as I reached for her but the other monsters knocked me to the ground.

"Kayla!"

I turned to see Hank running toward me.

"Hank, help!" I screamed.

"I'm going to go get help!" He yelled turning around.

"What?! Don't leave me!" I yelled.

"I'll be back."

Hank's POV

I turned the corner down a ally and got my communicator out and called the others.

"Hurry, there's trouble, in Mason Park," I said out of breath.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Zack answered.

I morphed waving my wand in the air and ran out to help Kayla. I jumped at the giant creature. "Hey pick on someone your own size!" I slashed it with my sword then the others came rushing in and fought as I ran over to Kayla. "Are you alright, Kay...uh, miss?" I asked taking her hands and pulling her up to her feet, I handed Angel to her. "Here's your dog, she seems to have a small cut but I think she'll be fine," I said.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"Now I'd hurry and get out of here before it gets ugly," I laughed. She ran off and I headed back to the other just to see Charlotte and Reese get hit by the creatures sword but they got back yo quickly. "I'm back," I answered.

"Just in time," Zack said just as the creature disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Arianna asked.

"Back to its leaders planet, probably," Will said as we all powered down.

"What now?" Carter asked.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't feel good, I'm gonna head home," Reese said.

"Same," Charlotte answered.

"It's probably the hit you took, head home and get some rest," Zack said to them.

"Yes, sir," Reese saluted laughing,

"Well at least your humor seems to be fine," Arianna laughed.

"Alright meet up tomorrow guys, the creature will probably be back."

Sorry it's kind of short I wanted to upload as soon as I could, we had homecoming this weekend and I was catching up on my sleep so. And no one gave me any suggestions for my nails, if u still have some send them in! I think I might do mighty morphin or something like that. So I'll try to update ASAP. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hank's POV

"Hey Kayla!" I said running after her.

"Oh hey," She said turning around. "Where did you go?"

"I went to get help but I see your okay," I answered.

"Oh well, the power rangers are back!" She said.

"Who are the power rangers?" I asked playing along.

"Their these super heroes who came and helped me." She answered. "I wanted to help them defeat the monsters but the green ranger told me to help Angel."

"They sound pretty cool," I said.

"Ya they were."

Then Angel started barking and jumping at me, "Woah, is she okay?" I asked.

"I think she's just a little shookin up, I should probably take her home," Kayla answered.

"Okay, wanna do something tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, see you later," She waved as she dragged Angel trying to pull her the other way.

Arianna's POV

"I'm starving," Carter said.

"Me too,"Alicia agreed.

We were walking to lunch to meet up the others when we found Reese at his locker. "Hey Reese," I said.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"Who pushed you out of bed?" Carter asked.

"Who said I wanted to talk to up you?" He said pushing past Carter shutting his locker.

"Dang, somebody's mad," Alicia said as we walked on to lunch.

"I wonder what's up with him?" I asked.

"Eh, he's a boy, who knows or cares?" Carter laughed.

We all laughed and walked into the Cafeteria and sat with Will and Hank.

"Hey guys," We said sitting down.

"Hey."

"Hola."

"Where is Charlotte?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, she was really moody this morning," Hank answered. "I accidentally bumped into her and she went on a rampage.

"Reese was the same," I answered.

"What do you think happened?" Carter asked.

"Well they were fine yesterday," Alicia answered.

"Do you think it's from the blow they took yesterday from the monster?" I suggested.

"Maybe," Will said, "We just have to watch them and make sure they don't do anything bad."

"Let's go see Kim after school," Carter answered.

"Ya, she'll know what to do," I said.

Alicia sighed, "Who knew it would be so hard to be a superhero."

Will laughed, "It will probably get a lot harder."

Hello again! Look see I updated I'm getting on top of things! Sorry it short it's just hard to write long chapters cause you want to leave the reader wondering and I have ideas for this book their just later in the book which I have to get to, to be able to write them. So todays question I want to see if anyone can guess my age...This will be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hank's POV

We walked into Kim's house and down to headquarters where we found her at a desk that had many computers on it.

"Hey Kim," Alicia said.

She turned around in the chair. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?" She asked.

"Something's wrong with Charlotte and Reese," Zack answered.

"Like what?" She asked giving us a concerned look.

"We'll we ran into both of them and they were just being real mean, like they didn't want to see us," Arianna said.

"Interesting, come over here," Kim said leading us over to a giant table. She touched the middle of the table and 3D computer thing popped up and she started pushing the buttons and a smaller 3D version of the monster we caught earlier was spinning in the middle. "Was this the monster?"

"Ya, that's it," Will answered.

"I've seen it before, it's the newer version of the one we fought back when I was ranger," Kim said. "It did the same thing to me and my teammate, Billy."

"What did your team do to get you back to normal?" Carter asked.

"I don't remember a lot of it but I think it was medicine which I don't know what it was," Kim answered.

"So wait, they got this way by getting hurt by the monster?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Kim answered.

"Oh no, Kayla's dog got hurt before we got there so that's probably why it was barking at me," I said.

"Alright, Zack, Alicia and Will, you go and look for Reese and Charlotte and bring them back here," Kim ordered, "Hank, Carter and Arianna go look for Kayla and make sure she doesn't get hurt. I'll stay here and try to find them medicine."

"Okay!"

We all ran out looking for them.

"Where does Kayla usually go with her dog?" Arianna asked me.

"Usually down by the beach, behind her house," I answered.

We ran down towards the beach to find Kayla fighting off monsters and Angel, but was starting to lose. "Kayla!" I yelled running towards her and without even thinking morphed. Arianna and Carter came already morphed and fought off monsters, helping Kayla.

"So this is where you've been?" Kayla asked me. "A power ranger?"

"Uh ya, sorta," I answered. "Go get Angel's kennel, so we can help her," I said. Kayla went in the back door of her house and got her kennel. I picked up Angel holding her muzzle so she wouldn't bite anyone and put her in the kennel as it hopped around as she fought to get out. Arianna and Carter finished off the rest of the monsters and came over as we demorphed.

"How could you morph in front of her!" Carter yelled gesturing to Kayla.

"I didn't mean to! She needed my help!" I answered.

"No one was suppose to find out about our secret!" She yelled.

"Guys come one, stop," Arianna said as our communicators went off and she answered then hung up. "That was Will, he said that hey found Charlotte and Reese but their fighting them with the monster that turned them."

"Okay, Kayla you go inside and we'll take Angel to fix her," I answered.

"Uh uh, you'll take the dog and we'll go help the others," Carter said as she and Arianna transported leaving me behind with Kayla.

"Alright, I guess I'll take Angel," I said turning towards Kayla and smiling.

"They don't like me do they?" She asked.

"Ya...no," I answered.

"Well you better go," She trailed off.

"Okay, see you later," I answered then ran off towards headquarters.

Kayla's POV

I watched as Hank ran off and went inside grabbed my phone and ran after him staying farther behind. I followed him through town and into one of the older forests that no one went into anymore. He walked on for another maybe ten minutes when we came up to a house that I didn't even know existed. Hank went in through the front door and I ran up stopping it before it shut and followed him to a back room where he hit buttons on a computer and a bookcase slid out of the way and stairs went down but it closed right before I got there. I turned around to be face to face with a lady with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kayla, Hank's friend," I answered, "I found out his secret and I think I can help curing the others."

Hank's POV

After I dropped Angel off at the headquarters I morphed and transported to go help the others. When I got there everyone was fighting the monster and Resse and Charlotte. "What do we do?" I asked as I ran up to help.

"Well we need Kim to get that medicine finished so we can get Reese and Lotte back to normal to help us fight," Zack answered.

"Just got it," Kim said running over to us. "Here."

"What do we have to do?" Will asked fighting off Reese.

"You have to get it on their skin," She answered tossing a vial to Will, he caught.

"Hank come help me," Will said.

I ran over and held Reese down. Will took his helmet of and splashed it onto his face but he was still fighting.

"Uh, Kim it's not working," I yelled over to her where Alicia was holding Charlotte down.

"It takes a few minutes," She yelled.

Reese got out of our grasp and rolled over to where Arianna was fighting of the creatures. He grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air.

"Come any closer or she dies," He said in a deep voice.

"No!"

"Reese, put her down!"

"Reese, it's me," Arianna gasped.

Then he shook his head realizing what he was doing. Arianna fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Oh god, Arianna, I'm so sorry," He said kneeling down next to her and hugging her.

"Uh, guys we kind of need help," Zack said slashing sword around at the creatures.

Charlotte got up, back to normal.

"Combine your wands and it will make a night gun!" Kim commanded.

We did as told and combined or wands as it made a huge gun and we pointed it at the monster. "Night gun!" We all yelled and it shot killing the monster but it went into its second life.

"Rangers, ready?!" Zack yelled as we got into a line.

"Ready!"

"Eagle zord!"

"Bat zord!"

"Raccoon zord!"

"Bear zord!

"Hawk zord!"

"Deer zord!"

"Wolf zord!"

"Owl zord!"

"Battle Mode!"

We all disappeared and flew up into our zords passing through our colors that added black to our uniforms and slid into a control room. The monster came running at us with its sword and was about to slash but we blocked and pinned it. We pushed the sword down on it and it fell to the ground. "Battle Mode Slash!" Everyone yelled as we killed it. We powered down meeting up on the ground and walked back to headquarters.

"Guys, I'd just like to say I'm sorry that I tried to kill you," Reese said.

"Same," Charlotte agreed.

We all laughed.

"It's fine, you didn't know what you were doing," Kim answered.

We got to headquarters and sat around the big computer table.

"So Kim , how did you make the medicine?" Alicia asked.

"I didn't," She answered.

"I did."

We all turned around to see Kayla walk in holding Angel. Everyone turned towards me and started yelling.

"You told her?!"

"What happened to keeping secrets?!"

"Not cool dude."

"Wow."

They all started leaving. "Wait guys," I pleaded but they didn't turn around.

"Kayla is going to help me out with all the tech stuff," Kim told me.

I turned towards Kayla, "That's cool, sorry I couldn't tell you."

"It's fine," She smiled. "I take it they don't like me."

"They'll get use to you," Kim smiled at her.

I smiled, "Well on behalf, I'd like to say welcome to the team."

There I updated! I'll start working on the next chapter right after this I swear! Anyways I dont have much to say so. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alicia's POV

"Guys do you think we were a little too harsh on Kayla?" I asked as we sat at the cafe.

"I don't know."

"Maybe."

"Do you think we should apologize?" Reese asked me.

"I think I will," I answered standing up

"Same," He said.

"I guess I will," Zack answered joining us.

Soon everyone had join us and we were heading back to headquarters.

"Hey guys!" Hank yelled as he ran toward us.

"Hey Hank, we were just..." I said but he cut me off.

"Have you seen Kayla?" He asked out of breath.

"No," Will answered.

"She's missing, I left for a second and she was gone," Hank answered.

"We'll help you find her," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Right guys?" I turned towards the others.

"Ya."

"Sure."

"I guess."

"If we have to."

"Let's split up, we'll find her faster," Hank answered.

We all ran off by ourselves and into town to go look for Kayla.

Carter's POV

I ran through the square looking for Kayla but I couldn't find her anywhere. Alright if I were Kayla where would I be...she had Angel with her...the park! I ran towards it and found her sitting on the bench crying. "Kayla!" I yelled. She turned and saw me and got up to leave. "Wait!" I caught her by the arm. "Please don't go."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to be causing you guys anymore trouble and I thought it would be best not to join the team," She sat back down petting Angel.

I sat down next to her, "Your not causing any trouble, I was just being a mean, selfless, brat." She laughed just as Hank came running over to us. "He sure does like you." I smiled standing up.

"Kayla, I was so worried!" He said running up and hugging her.

"I'll leave you two," I said leaving them behind. I got out my communicator and called the others. "Hey guys, I found her, let's me back up at headquarters." I walked back through town and into the woods where I met everyone else. We walked into the house where we found Kim, red faced.

"I can't believe you guys did that to that poor girl!" She yelled and started rambling on and on.

"Mom," Charlotte said trying to calm her down as she kept on rambling. "Mom!"

"What?!"

"We apologized," Alicia said.

"You did?" She asked.

"Ya, Kayla's just talking to Hank," I answered.

"Oh, that changes things," Kim said cooling down.

We all sat down in the living room watching some random show when Kayla and Hank walked in.

"Hey Kayla, me and the girls were talking and we were wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover with us?" Charlotte asked.

"We were?" I asked as Arianna kicked me in the shin. "Oh ya, we were."

"Sure, sounds like fun," Kayla smiled.

"Oooh can we join?" Hank asked.

"Sorry, girls only," We all said in unison.

After we all headed home and got our stuff we went back to Charlotte's and set up all our sleeping bags in her room and got into our pajamas. I slipped on shorts and one of my old racing shirts and walked into her room to find everyone eating pizza.

"Come on, Carter!" Arianna said patting a seat next to her for me.

I ran over and sat next to her. "What we talkin' bout?" I asked grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Crushes," Kayla smiled.

"Speaking of! Hank totally has a thing for you!" Alicia laughed.

Kayla blushed.

"See she's blushing!" Charlotte laughed.

"So anyways, Carter, who do you like?" Alicia said as everyone moved closer to me.

"I'm not telling you!" I said.

"Come on, we're rangers, you can trust us!" Arianna said.

"Don't pull the ranger card on me," I laughed.

"Is it Reese?" Charlotte asked.

"No! He likes Arianna! Oops," I said.

"Reese likes me?!" Arianna said excitedly.

"I see you have the same feeling," Kayla said.

"So there's only one person left..." Alicia said as everyone turned towards me.

I blushed and fell backwards covering my face with a pillow.

"You like Will!" They all said together.

"I hate you guys," I said into the pillow.

"What should we do now that we're done embarrassing Carter?" Arianna asked.

"Let's watch a scary movie!" Charlotte suggested.

We all ran downstairs and into the living room and turned off all the lights and I sat down on the floor.

"What are we watching?" Kayla asked.

"Paranormal Activity 4," Alicia answered.

"Get ready to stay up all night," Arianna laughed.

Charlotte started the movie and it began.

*Outside*

As the girls screamed in the house as they watched the scary movie. But what they really should have been afraid was the pair of eyes watching them outside the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Carter's POV

The movie finished and we were all speechless.

"Oh my god," Kayla said.

"I'm never going to be able to sleep again," Arianna answered.

We all silently agreed and sat there quietly. Then there was a pounding on the window right behind me and I screamed bloody murder as well as the rest of the girls. I turned around to see all the guys running away. We ran out to the front door, "You guys suck!" I screamed.

"I almost died," Charlotte said trying to catch her breath.

We went back inside and up to Charlotte's room.

"So what should we do for the next," Alicia paused looking at her watch. "Eight hours?"

"I want to get back at the guys but I think that movie traumatized me so I'm not going out in the dark," Arianna answered. "That is like what of my biggest fears."

"What? The dark?" I asked.

"Ya, I know, it's a stupid fear."

"No it's not, we're all afraid of something," Kayla assured her.

"What are you afraid of?" Arianna asked Kayla.

"I'm afraid of snakes," She answered. "I can't even go into the reptile house at the zoo," She laughed.

We all laughed. "Ya, I'd have to say my biggest fear is heights," I answered.

"I am terrified of needles," Alicia confessed.

"I fear mostly spiders," Charlotte answered.

"Well I just felt like I got a load of my shoulders," I laughed.

Then we heard a rustling in bushes down outside the window, we all looked at each other.

"It's okay, it's probably just the guys," Charlotte said opening her window. "You guys! Leave us alone!"

We all laughed and stayed up for another two or so hours before falling asleep.

"Hey guys, we survived through the night, " I yawned. Everyone slowly got up yawning and stretching.

"Yay," Kayla laughed while yawning.

"I'm starving," Arianna said.

"Same," Charlotte agreed. "Let's head downstairs.

We walked down the stairs and found Kim in the kitchen making pancakes and the guys sitting at the table.

"I'm not talking to you guys," Alicia said grabbing a plate.

"It was a joke!" Zack laughed.

"You guys suck," I repeated from the night before.

"So I've heard," Reese answered.

"What'd they do?" Kim asked putting pancakes on a plate.

"They thought it would be funny to scare us after we watched Paranormal Activity 4," Charlotte answered. "And they were outside my window later after we went upstairs.

"Nice," She laughed.

"Wait, that wasn't us outside your window..." Zack trailed off.

"Ya right," I laughed.

"Really! It wasn't us.." Hank answered.

"Okay," Arianna said sarcastically.

We all sat around the table eating breakfast and talked about what we were going to do today when an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Reese asked covering his ears.

"It means there's creatures in town," Kim answered

"Come on guys lets head down there!" Will said.

Everyone we running out the door morphing as they went. We jumped on our bikes and drove down the dirt path. As we got there we found creatures and one monster attacking some people that were holding their heads as they ran screaming away.

"What's it doing to them?" Alicia asked.

"It's some how getting into their head," Zack answered as we went up turning our wands into our swords slashing through the creatures getting to the monster.

"Ah rangers I've been looking for you," It laughed evilly.

"Well were here to defeat you!" Reese yelled.

"That won't work I know some of your teams fears!" It laughed.

"Oh no," Charlotte answered.

"What?" Zack asked.

"It really wasn't you guys out my window," She answered.

"I know, we tried to tell you," Hank said. "What did you guys say?"

"We were sorta talking about some of our fears..." I answered.

"Yes! And I heard them all!" The monster laughed. "Creature! Attack them!"

All the creatures started running at us and attacked. I fought some I saw the monster go towards Arianna. "Arianna!" I yelled but it was to late and the monster touched her head but she fought out of it. The monster backed away as the creatures took his place and he went after the other girls. Finally it came up to me but I couldn't get out of the way in time and he touched my head as soon as he did all of the creatures and him disappeared.

"Are you guys okay?" Zack asked running over to us.

"Ya, I feel fine,"Alicia answered.

"Same," Charlotte agreed.

Arianna and I nodded.

"I wonder what that was all about," Will answered.

We demorphed and rode back to headquarters to get changed since we were all in our pajamas. Zack, Charlotte and Alicia decided to go get Starbucks for everyone while we stayed back with Kim in headquarters. As we sat in some of the chairs all of a sudden Arianna dropped to the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked as we rushed to her side.

"Ya, it's just a very loud ringing..." She trailed off and her eyes went blank.

"Arianna? Arianna!" I said shaking her, she still didn't move.

"It's dark, it's so dark!" She screamed.

"Arianna's fear is the dark, the monster must of gotten into her mind!" Will answered.

"Why is it so dark?!"

"Arianna, you have to face your fears! You have to overcome them," Hank told her.

"Guys? Where are you? I can't see!"

"You have to overcome your fears," Kim said to her.

"Carter, I'm scared," She whimpered.

"It's going to be okay," I hugged her. "You just have to fight it."

"Okay, I'll try," She answered.

"Just know that when you overcome the dark we'll be right there when you open your eyes," Reese encouraged her.

We sat around her.

"It's so dark," Arianna said.

"Just think of the sun or any kind of light," Kayla answered.

Arianna opened her eyes.

"It's not dark anymore," She exclaimed.

I hugged her, "You overcame your fear," I smiled.

"You guys go warn Charlotte and Alicia," Kim ordered.

We helped Arianna back to her feet and Hank, Kayla, Will and I walked back to Starbucks.

"Here it comes," Kayla said plugging her ears and screamed.

"What?" Hank asked.

"My ears are ringing," She said. "Oh no, we can't go that way," She pointed in front of us.

"Why not?" He asked.

"There's a whole bunch of snakes, don't you see them?" She asked.

"No, it's just the monster controlling your mind," I answered. "Come on, see we can walk this way," I walked forwarded as she flung herself at me.

"No, don't! They'll hurt you!" She screamed.

"It's just you imagination, you have to overcome your fear," Hank assured her.

"Just walk with us," Will answered.

We walked forward as Kayla held onto Hank and my arms tightly. "See it's okay," I said. We kept on walking till we were past what she thought was the snakes. Kayla turned around.

"Their gone," She gasped.

We walked on talking and headed into the square where all the small shops were and walked into Starbucks and found the others standing in line.

"Hey guys."

They turned around as we walked up to them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alicia asked.

"Arianna and I both had black outs of their fears," Kayla answered.

"Oh no, that's terrible," She gasped.

"Here," Zack said handing us our coffees.

"Thanks."

We walked out and wondered around.

"So it's going to come at anytime?" Charlotte asked.

"Probably," Hank answered.

Then Alicia screamed.

"Here it comes," Kayla said urgently.

"What's her fear?" Zack asked over her screaming.

"Need..." Charlotte said but couldn't finish because she plugged her ears.

"Oh no."

"Two at once."

"Get that needle away from me!" Alicia screamed at Kayla as she ran away.

"I'll handle her!" Kayla ran after Alicia as Hank ran after her.

Zack, Will and I turned to look at Charlotte who was in a fetal position.

"And hers is?" Zack asked.

"Spiders," I answered.

"Zack, don't move," She said slowly, "There's a spider on your shoulder."

"Charlotte, you have to overcome your fear," Zack walking towards her.

"No, I can't," She said.

Zack grabbed her wrists.

"It's okay, the spider won't hurt you," He said. "You just got to believe it won't."

"Okay," She answered blinking her eyes. "It's gone," She said with relief.

Zack dropped her wrists and we turned towards each other when Charlotte looked at the ground.

"Aw, it dropped my coffee," She pouted.

"Come on, let's go get more," Zack said putting his arm around her leaving us behind.

"And then there were two," I sighed.

"Yep," Will agreed, "When do you think you have your spaz out?"

"I have no idea, lets head back," I answered. The two of us walked out of town and headed towards the woods. Then the ringing started. "Oh no, it's coming," I screamed failing to my knees.

"No Carter! You have to be strong!" Will said bringing me back to my feet.

I looked down at the cliff below us. "Please Will , please don't make me jump!" I cried.

"I'm not making you jump anywhere," He assured me.

"It's such a far way down and were so up high!" I cried looking over the edge.

"Carter you don't have to jump, you have to overcome your fear," Will said turning me towards him and shaking my shoulders.

"I don't have to jump?" I asked.

"No, not if you don't want to," He answered.

"Okay," I answered. The cliff disappeared like a mirage and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you good?" Will asked still holding my shoulders.

I nodded and hugged him. "Thank you," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Anytime," He answered.

We turned and walked back to Kim's. When we got there we found that Alicia was back to normal and Charlotte and Zack walked in a few minutes after us.

"Great job guys!" Kim said to us. "Just by overcoming your fears you defeated the monster!"

"Really?" Arianna asked.

"Yes, his life source was off of fears and everyone overcame them," Kim smiled.

"You know what this calls for?" Hank asked.

"What?" We all asked and turned towards him as he yelled.

"Group hug!"

We all ran towards each other in one bug group hug but then started complaining.

"Ow get your elbow out of my gut!"

"Your pulling my hair!"

"You stepped on my foot!"

"Whoops sorry."

"That's my shin!"

"I love you guys!"

"Awwww."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kim's POV

Kayla and I watched the rangers go off on another monster attack and as soon they were gone and out of hearing range, "Kayla!" I said.

"Yes?" She asked looking up from the papers she was reading.

"I have a job for you!" I said running over her.

"What?" She asked.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her like a little kid to the hidden safe behind the computers. I put in the combination and took out my prized possession and turned back to Kayla. "Kayla, this is my most prized possession and I'm trusting you with is," I said. She gasped realizing what it was.

"Is that…." She asked before I cut her off.

"My morpher," I answered.

"But what do you want me to do with it?" She asked.

"I want you to fix it," I answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because if something happens to the rangers I want there to be back up, just in case," I answered.

"Well I think my schools still open I can get a start on it," She suggested.

"Really? You would?" I asked surprised.

"Sure, anything for you."

I hugged her, "I can trust you right?" I asked pulling her back but keep my hands on her shoulders.

"Of course," She smiled, "I'll go get started."

Kayla's POV

I went to school and it was still open so I went to the biology labs and took over a station. I grabbed the tools I thought I need and got to work putting on goggles. I first slowly opened the morpher and started fixing it then working on my own little project. After a few hours the school closed and I had to leave. Once I got home I took out my own tools and stayed up all night working. The next day I sat at the ice cream shop waiting for Hank so I worked on the morpher looking at some of the papers I had designed. I heard the bell above the door ring and I looked up and Hank walked in I quickly shoved everything in my backpack.

"Hey, what was that?" He asked.

"Nothing, just a project for school," I lied smiling.

"Oh, do you want help?" He asked sitting down across from me.

"No," I said a little too quickly, he looked at me, "Its okay, I'm fine."

"Alright…" He said dropping the subject and started talking about something else but I started to daze out from the little sleep I had. "Kayla? Kayla?" Hank asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hm? What?" I asked shaking my head, "Sorry."

"I asked you if you wanted to uh, maybe go out on a date with me on Friday," He asked.

"Oh sure! I loved to!" I said now completely awake.

"Thank god, I was afraid you were going to say no," He laughed.

"Why would I say no?" I asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't…" He was cut off by the sound of his communicator. "Just a sec," He said answering it there was a voice on the other line he then hung up. "I uh."

"Go save the world," I laughed,

"Thanks," Hank smiled. He stood up then leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek then ran out. I

I sighed and went back to the morpher which was almost finished. I worked on it for another twenty minutes when I finally finished twisting it shut. I clipped the special necklace I made around my neck and grabbed my backpack and the morpher and ran all the way to Kim's who was watching the rangers fight the monster and the creatures. "Kim!" I yelled.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I finished it!"

"You did?" She asked standing up.

"Yes!" I said handing her the morpher.

"Thank you Kayla!" She yelled hugging me.

"I hope you don't mind but I made a copy of it for myself only purple," I answered showing her my necklace.

"It's absolutely okay, Kayla you're the best."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Charlotte's POV

"Hey Mom, are you coming to bed?" I asked passing her as she had her face glued to the computer screen.

"I will," She answered not even looking at me.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just the computer, it says there's monsters around the city and I checked and there was nothing there, the computer is never wrong," She answered.

"I'm sure it's fine, you're just over working, you need to rest, if it helps the rangers and I can go look tomorrow," I said rubbing her back.

"Okay, okay, I'm turning off the computer," She put her hands up in surrender, "It's probably just a glitch."

Arianna's POV

"I'm bored," Carter sighed hanging off the side of the sofa, upside down.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Carter asked.

"Let's go shopping!" Kayla suggested.

"Nah, we did that two days ago," I answered.

Everyone sighed as Kim walked into the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" She laughed.

"We're bored," Charlotte answered.

"Why don't you go to the beach?" Kim asked.

"I haven't been to the beach!" Carter answered.

"That settles it we're going to the beach!" Alicia said standing up.

We ended up walking to the beach with Alicia, Reese, Will, Charlotte and Carter. When we got there everyone set up their towels and the guys went to go rent surf boards and snorkels. As we laid down to tan we heard people screaming. Everyone sat up and the guys came running back just in time to see a monster that had scales like a fish pull a girl and boy under the water.

"We have to save them!" Alicia yelled over the screaming people.

"Our suits, their waterproof and you can breathe underwater!" Charlotte said quickly.

I grabbed two snorkels for the kids when we got to them. We all ran towards the water morphing as soon as we were underwater so no one would see us. I followed everyone out farther into the sea as they started to swim farther down underwater and my ears popped from the pressure. Finally after a couple minutes of catching up we found the monster swimming away with the two kids. We stayed a distance away and followed the monster into an underwater cave that was along the coast. The cave went up and Charlotte pointed towards the light at the top as we swam towards it to find an underground cave.

"Everyone good?" Will asked once we all got out of the water.

We all nodded demorphing. The light we saw from under the water was a lantern.

"It looks like he's been here awhile," Alicia answered.

There were four tunnels, "Which one do you think he went through?" I asked.

"Let's split up," Will suggested.

"Alright, I'll go with Alicia," Charlotte answered.

"Carter, why don't you go with Will," Alicia said pushing Carter towards him.

I stiffed a giggle as Carter's face went red but Will didn't seem to notice. They all chose a tunnel and I turned towards Reese.

"Guess you're stuck with me," He laughed.

I laughed, "Alright, let's go." We chose one of the two remaining tunnels and started walking on the dirt lantern lit path. "Where do you think this leads?" I asked.

"Hopefully to those kids," Reese answered.

"Yeah," I answered as we walked the rest in silence listening for anything. Finally we heard voices. Reese put his fingers to his lips as we got to the corner and drawing out his wand.

"One, two, three!" He whispered as we both jumped out into a fighting position to find Carter, Will, Alicia and Charlotte all in a fighting stance ready to fight.

"Oh it's just you," Alicia gasped as we all laughed.

"It must have been that last cave," I answered.

"Of course," Charlotte laughed.

"Okay, let's go," Will answered as we ran back down to the entrance we came from and went down the tunnel we didn't go down.

After walking for five minutes we heard voices. We looked around the corner at the same time like a totem pole, the two children were tied to chairs and the monster was talking to a person wearing a cloak and judging by her voice was a woman. We morphed and called our zords quietly so they wouldn't hear us and got ready. Will signaled us to go and we charged at the monster and woman who looked surprised to see us but before we got there the lady disappeared with a swipe of her cloak. We fought the monster as Carter untied the two kids and lead them to the entrance. As the monster got more tired as I fought him and I saw him look at a bucket water that was at the side of the room. "Reese the bucket of water!" I yelled as the fish monster jumped at it, but Reese was quicker and kicked the bucket over as it seeped into the dirt. It started to go into a spasm crying for water as it started to dry and turned to sand. Will was already on his communicator calling Zack and Hank.

"There's a monster," He said, "Will you be able to fight it by yourselves? Okay, bye." He hung up.

"What'd they say?" Charlotte asked.

"They were already on it," He answered.

We were about to demorph, "Wait the kids, they can't see us."

"Your right," Alicia answered.

"I brought the snorkels you guys rented," I said showing them.

"Good idea," Will answered as we started to head back. We found Carter kneeling in front of the two kids at eye level talking to them.

"Katie, Johnny, these are my friends," Carter said standing up and gesturing to us.

Will walked over and kneeled down on one knee, "Hey guys, I'm the red ranger." He said as their eyes lit up.

"You guys were really brave," Alicia said as she and Charlotte walked over to them and the two kids smiled at each other.

"We're going to take you back to your Mom and Dad," I said, "Do you guys both know how to swim?"

They both nodded smiling, "I take swimming lessons!" The boy said proudly.

"Me too!" The girl added.

"That's great! My teammate here brought snorkels; do you know how to use them?" Reese asked.

They both nodded as I handed them the snorkels and sliding the goggles on.

"Okay, Katie why don't you go with my friend," Carter said gesturing to me.

The little girl ran over and stood next to me holding my hand.

"And Johnny why don't you go with our leader," Carter said as he ran over to Will.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked. They nodded putting the snorkels in their mouths. "Just follow us and you'll be fine." Charlotte, Alicia and Carter dove in first then Will and Johnny. "Do you trust me?" I asked the little girl as we were about to jump in. She nodded, "Alright let's go!" I answered as we jumped in holding hands and Reese brought up the rear. We swam through the cave and got out into the ocean bursting up to the surface to find three coast guard boats scattered in front of us. We waved them down and they saw us, driving the boat as close to the rocks as they could. Finally we got to them and we handed the kids up and helped each other on the boat and headed back to shore there was a ton of people waiting for us. As we got closer I heard cheering. "Who are they cheering for?" I whispered to Carter.

"I think us," She whispered back.

We waved back and once off the boat we walked through the crowd who were still cheering and waved at everyone. A police officer ran up to us as the crowd surrounded.

"Who are you guys?" He asked.

Will looked around at us and we all nodded.

"We're the Power Rangers."

Once away from everyone we demorphed and walked through the town in our bathing suits and cover in dirt from the tunnels. People gave us way more different looks then they had just did. "I think that's the best part of being a ranger," I said to everyone. They all agreed.

"It's nice to be able to do something and not have anyone know who you are or even care who you are," Carter said.

"Definitely," Charlotte agreed.

"Hey guys!"

We turned around to see Hank, Zack, Kayla and Kim run up to us.

"What happened to you guys?" Kim laughed.

"Long story," Alicia answered.

"Did you defeat the monster?" Reese asked.

"Yep," Zack answered.

"Did you hear were a big hit!" Hank said.

"Yeah, the coast line was crowded with people," Will answered.

"Come on let's head back for some victory pizza!" I suggested.

"Don't we always have pizza?" Kayla asked.

"Are you complaining?" Carter asked.

"No," Kayla laughed. "Just stating something."

"Guys, hurry up! It's on!" Charlotte yelled.

We all grabbed a pizza and ran into the living room just in time for the news to start.

"Top of the news tonight, this town now has new protectors!" The news lady said as a clip of us helping the children aboard the boat played. "They saved two children that were kidnapped by a monster and brought them home safety." Another clip played of the others defeating the monster in battle mode and one of us coming in on the boat. "Who are these protectors?" She asked as it went to the next clip.

"We're the Power Rangers," Will answered on the TV when the police officer had asked him.

"Well we would just like to say thank you to the Power Rangers, whoever you are, thank you for keeping us safe."

Charlotte's POV

I found Mom in the same position as I did a couple nights ago, glued to the computer. "Mom, seriously, it's nothing, we can have Kayla look at it tomorrow or something, you have to stop obsessing over this."

"You're right it's probably nothing."

Only Kim was wrong, they had surrounded the city, hundreds of them maybe even thousands, but they weren't causing any trouble. Just waiting for the signal, the exact time to strike. No one could see them though but they could see you and they were ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Will's POV

"Are you sure they aren't there?" Kim asked Carter and I as we walked into the command center.

"Yep, nothing," Carter answered.

"But they have to be there the computer is never wrong!" She protested standing up from her chair.

"There wasn't anything there," I said.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Kim sighed.

"It's okay, we got it, we'll call the others and you stay here and rest you seemed to be stressed," Carter told her putting a hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her back down into the chair.

"You just relax," I told her, as I called the others and told them to meet us. Carter and I got ready to morph. "Bat zord!"

"Owl zord!"

We both yelled as we took my wand out of my back pocket and Carter her boot and held them in front of us. As it started glowing, we threw our wands up and jumped. When we grabbed it, we landed and our zord spirits appeared. When the spirit covered us, our suits appeared on our bodies and looked to the sky as our zords head came over ours and formed our helmets.

Kim waved as we left and hopped on our bikes and headed down the dirt path into the city. We found the others already fighting the creatures. I hopped off my bike and helped Reese with two creatures and I looked around to see that there weren't any monsters, that's strange. We defeated them after five minutes and we demorphed right as Charlotte's morpher rang. She picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hey Mom, we just defeated some creatures, no need to worry," Charlotte said aloud.  
"Charlotte, rangers, help!"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you so much to kitten9322 for helping me write this chapter and giving me the ideas for it.

Chapter 13

Kayla's POV

*Flashback*

Kim and I were watching the screen as the rangers fought but Kim seemed to be distracted by something, and played with her necklace. I turned towards her with a concerned look. "What's wrong, Kim? You seem worried," I asked truly concerned for her.

"I know I sensed something when I was with Carter and Will. I wasn't just faking it," She answered upset, "I just have a feeling."

I looked at Kim when all of a sudden she tensed up and I stood up trying to sense or even see what was going on.

"Kayla, activate plan E8," Kim told me quietly but before I could move to do so, a blast came and blew me away from the computer and Kim ran to my side.

"Kayla! Are you okay?" Kim asked worried but before she could answer, creatures started to come out of their invisible state and approached both us. Kim and I covered each other back to back and looked around.

"You know what to do, right?" Kim looked at me with a smirk as I looked at her with a smirk of my own.

Both of us ran towards our own group of creatures and started fighting. When all of a sudden the monster that made all the creatures visible appeared.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the old pink ranger and her weak techy friend. Pinky has to come with me so just come with us and you or that girl won't get hurt," He replied ignorantly.

I became furious as I stepped in front of Kim. "You have to go through me before that happens!" Kim yelled as she looked between the creature and I. "Kayla, stop. Stand down!" Kim shouted.

I didn't. I looked at her through the corner of my eye. "No Kim, they want you for a reason and it can't be anything good. What will the rangers and Lotte especially say if they were told you went willingly? I will not let someone that's helped us all, including me; just go with the enemy without a fight!" I said before I charged at the big creature and started throwing punches and kicks, content when some of them landed. I started to grow tired as more and more creatures came and fought me.

"Kayla! Please! Stop!" Kim pleaded. Two creatures came up behind Kim and before she could get rid of them, they hit her so hard; she was knocked down, unconscious.

"No! Kim!" I yelled as I kept fighting but grew tired really quick and almost all the creatures punches started to hit me. The big creature started shooting lasers all around the command center, hitting me and destroying the center. I fell to my knees and saw the creatures take Kim away; I brought my necklace to my lips and heard that Charlotte had answered.

"Hey Mom, we just defeated some creatures, no need to worry," She said calmly and I could tell that she was on loud speaker. I moved my necklace communicator closer to my lips, "Charlotte, rangers, help!" I yelled through my communicator desperately and with all my energy completely spent, I let the darkness surround me.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy Valentine's Day!

Chapter 14

Hank's POV

We heard Kayla's voice through the communicator. All our hearts stopped beating as we looked at each other with alarmed and scared looks. I grabbed Charlotte's morpher from her hand. "Kayla! Kayla?! Can you hear me?! Kayla?!" I yelled extremely worried for my girlfriend. I had never heard her so scared and hurt. I looked at the rest of the team, worry etched across my face and saw they all had the same expression.

"We have to go to the command center to find out what happened!" Arianna exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and ran as fast as they could to Lotte's house. They all ran down the stairs and stopped in their tracks when they saw how destroyed the center was and the huge hole in the wall.

"Oh my gosh! What could have happened?" Alicia said in disbelief as they all looked around to find any clues to figure out what could've happened.

Everyone was looking around when all of a sudden we heard a pained groan. I was closest to the sound and went to see what it was. "Kayla!" I yelled finding her on the ground and knelt down to help her sit up while everyone ran over to where we were. She was covered in bruises and was hurt all over. She opened her eyes and a look of fear came upon her face.

"Kim! Let me go! I have to help Kim!" Kayla yelled as she struggled against my grip. Tears slid down her face as everyone tried to calm her down.

"Kayla! Calm down please! It's us!" Reese told her as she finally started to calm down and look around at everyone.

When her eyes landed on Charlotte, tears came to her eyes as she looked at the team sadly.

"I'm so sorry Lotte, I'm sorry everyone, it's my fault. I wasn't strong enough to protect her, they took her and it's entirely my fault," she said as she sobbed really hard.

Charlotte went to Kayla's side and hugged her as Kayla repeated apologies loud enough so everyone heard. She tried to calm her down but the guilt was eating Kayla alive. When her tears started to decrease, Kayla let out a loud pained moan and moved her hand to her side. "Kayla what's wrong?" I asked worried looking where her hand was. Carter helped me move Kayla's hand as she fought back to not show but they saw it. A big bruise was forming around her ribs and before they could ask her what else hurt her, Kayla fainted, from all the pain and sadness and guilt, in my arms. "Kayla!" I yelled as I tried to wake her up. Will put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Hank calm down. She's just really hurt and if you move her too much, you can hurt her more. Come on. Let's take her to Charlotte's room so she can rest," Will told me.

Zack gave Charlotte the first aid.

"Babe, go with them to go check Kayla out. Reese, Arianna and Alicia, go out through town and the forest to see if you can find any trace of Kim. The rest of us will stay here in case any creatures appear," Zack told everyone and we nodded not wanting to speak. Charlotte and I took Kayla upstairs to get checked out as Reese, Arianna and Alicia ran out of the base. Everyone else went into the living room as they waited for either any news on Kim, any creatures appeared, or if Kayla woke up. I came down and sat down while Zack told me that Kayla was going to be okay.

Carter's POV

Charlotte went back up to her room to watch Kayla as we all sat around the table, Hank stood along the wall and I paced back and forth. "It must have been the monsters, the ones Kim was talking about, that surrounded the city," I finally spoke and everyone looked up and watched me pace.

"It could be," Hank answered.

"They must of all be invisible, so we can't see them," I paced.

"Probably," Hank agreed.

"Which means...she was right and that they were all there we just couldn't see them…"

Will slammed his fist on the table I jumped in surprised and stopped pacing and everyone looked at him. He looked back at all of us then stormed out of the room and down to the command center. "Will…" I went after him. I walked down the stairs as he sat at the giant cracked table. I sat down next to him and we sat there in silence. "Was it something I said?"

"The monsters were all there! I told her they weren't and they were!" He slammed his fist again on the cracked and I flinched. He got up and walked over to the hole in the wall and put a hand on the side, back facing me.

"It was your fault, you didn't know," I answered standing up and facing him.

"Yes it was!" He yelled.

I flinched again.

"I mean what kind of red ranger am I, I can barely lead the team, Zack is the way better leader," He said doubting himself.

"Stop! Just stop!" I cried. Will turned surprised at my outburst. "Do you think you're the only one that has doubts? I can barely even handle a sword, I'm a klutz and some days I just want to quit. But you know what stops me? Knowing that I'm saving the world and that some people have a way harder life than me. Before this I didn't have a single friend and when I moved I made ten! And now I can look up to them for help. You're the leader, I look up to you!" I said pointing at him. "I believe in you and it's not your fault!" I yelled finishing and out of breath. I stood there looking at the ground breathing heavily and whipped a tear from my face. I saw Will walk up to me and I was ready for whatever he had to say about my sudden outburst. But before I even had time to look up I found his muscular arms wrap around me in a huge bear hug. It took time for me to register what he was doing before I hugged tightly back.

"Thank you," He whispered in my ear.

"Anytime," I answered. He pulled away and kissed me on the cheek then walked back upstairs leaving me there speechless. I was about to leave when I was grabbed from behind and I screamed as I was dragged away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Will's POV

I came up the steps after talking with Carter and felt a lot better than before. I saw that Zack and Hank were seated on the couch but Reese, Alicia and Arianna were still gone. Lotte then came down the steps with the first aid kit in hand and looked at everyone, letting her eyes land on Hank.

"Kayla's bandaged up but she's still asleep," She said as she sat next to Zack. Hank breathed a sigh in relief. She then started to look around as if she was looking for someone. "Hey guys? Where's Carter?" She asked in confusion.

I was about to respond when I noticed she wasn't in the room. We were about to go down to the command center when they heard a noise coming from upstairs. Fearing that a creature had come from upstairs, they ran up to Lotte's room and saw the source of the noise. Kayla was awake and trying to get out of bed. Lotte and Hank ran to her side and were putting her back in bed.

"What are you doing Kayla? You're hurt! You have to rest!" Hank scolded as Kayla was placed in bed.

"I'm fine you guys. What's more important now is to save Kim!" she said. As she looked around, she noticed that Carter was missing. "Guys! Where's Carter?"

Reese's POV

We had searched everywhere for Kim and she was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know where else to look," Arianna said defeated as we walked back into town from the beach.

"We should probably get back, it's getting late and I want to check up on Kayla," Alicia said.

"Yeah, how about we pick up some pizza for everyone, that could lighten the mood," Arianna suggested.

"Okay," I answered. We walked to the pizza parlor that we normally ordered from and got three large pizzas. I paid for the pizzas and they gave us a number and we went over and sat at a table and waited. Once they called our number we got the three pizzas and started for Charlotte's.

"Yeah…Kayla was right we do eat pizza a lot," Arianna laughed.

We laughed walking the front door when there was a blood curtailing scream.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Unknown POV

"Are we almost there?"

"Almost, just a little bit longer," I answered. "It should be right up here." We hiked up the hill and found the place we had been looking for, for two years, that's how long it took us to find this place and I should have known it was here in the first place.

"Woah, what happened?"

I looked at the building and saw a huge hole in the side of it. "I don't know, they may have been attacked." I answered hoping it wasn't true. We walked up to it and looked through a hole to see someone standing in the middle of the room. I pointed and the others nodded. I jumped in first running towards the person who turned out to be a girl and grabbed her pulling her to the ground. She screamed loudly and I heard other people. "Hurry others are coming!" I commanded handing the girl off to the next and put on a bike and taken.

Zack's POV

Everyone looked at each other after we heard the scream then ran down the stairs at the same time Reese, Alicia and Arianna were running down the hall and ran into each other falling to the ground.

"What was that?" Reese asked as we all got up.

"Carter!" Will yelled getting up quicker than any of us and running down to the command center.

We followed as we descended down the stairs we found four people dressed in all black with black sunglasses and one guy was pinning Will to the ground. "What's going on?!" I asked.

"Who are you?" The guy holding Will down asked while the other three were pointing guns at us.

"We're the Power Rangers," I answered.

"Where's you mentor? Kim?" He asked.

"She was kidnapped," I answered.

"Kidnapped?" He asked.

"Yeah, this morning."

"Oh, okay then, who is this?" He asked gesturing to Will.

"Uh, that would be our red ranger," Reese answered.

"Oh sorry," He said letting Will go.

Will stood up, "Where did you take Carter?"

"Carter?" He asked.

"Yeah, our yellow ranger that you kidnapped on one of our bikes," Arianna answered.

"Oh well, we probably should go get her," He answered.

"Wait, hold up, we don't even know who you are," I said.

"Oh right, this is Ryan Miles," He said pointing to an Asian guy about our age. "Alice Drake…"

"Ace," She corrected him.

"Eloise Jantz or EJ and the one who took your friend Carter is Charles."

And you are?" Will asked.

"Tommy Oliver."

"You mean to tell me?" Hank was about when Charlotte came downstairs and gasped.

"Dad?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Arianna's POV

"Wait, he's your Dad?" I asked.

"Yes," Charlotte cried as she ran to hug him.

"I don't want interrupt your reunion but what about Carter?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, we should probably go get her," Tommy answered.

"Where is she?" Lotte asked.

"We took her to my old house," He answered. "You can come with us."

We then all hopped on bikes while Alicia stayed with Kayla and we rode to Tommy's house on the other side of the forest that we didn't know about to find the guy Charlie walking out the front door.

"Charlie!" Tommy shouted as we got there.

The boy looked up, "Hey."

"Take the girl out," Tommy said jumping off the bike.

"Why?" He asked.

"She's one of the rangers," Tommy answered.

The boy ran back into the house and we followed in pursuit. Tommy's house was kinda set up like Kim's and had a hidden door to a cave underneath the house where there was weapons and computers and lots of technical stuff and Carter in the corner in a cell. Charlie grabbed keys from a nearby desk and let Carter out.

"Now what was that all about?" She asked dusting herself off.

"Well we thought you were someone evil," Tommy answered.

"Yeah, sorry bout' that," Charlie added.

"It's fine, but who are you?" Carter asked.

"This is my Dad," Charlotte answered. "They're the light rangers from the east coast."

"Well if you want you can all stay here since there's a hole in your command center," Tommy suggested. "And we can make a plan to get Kim back."

"We probably should stay at Kim's since Kayla is there," I answered.

"Well we can head back there and try to get it fixed up," Tommy said as we walked back outside and went back to Alicia and Kayla.

Once we got there we all went and sat in the living room and Tommy and Charlie went to look at the command center with Lotte. It was quiet for the first minute until the guy, Ryan, spoke up.

"I'm Ryan Miles, the red ranger."

"I'm Alice Drake or Ace, the blue ranger."

"I'm Eloise Jantz, but you can call me EJ if you want, the yellow ranger."

We all smiled and said hellos.

"Well I'm Zack, the white ranger," Zack said shaking hands with Ryan.

"I'm Will, the red ranger."

"I'm Hank, the green ranger."

"I'm Kayla, the purple ranger."

"I'm Reese, the blue ranger."

"I'm Arianna, the silver ranger," I said.

"I'm Carter, the yellow ranger."

We all introduced ourselves.

"Well our team can't wait to fight beside all of you while were here."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alicia's POV

It had been a whole week since Kim had been kidnapped and the monsters had been worse than ever and very tiring but luckily it wasn't too bad now since we had the extra help from the new rangers and Tommy. But now all sharing one house we really got to know each other. Tommy could morph into the original green power ranger which was pretty cool. Charles was mysterious and was usually off talking with Lotte so I don't know too much about him and Ryan….well he was an interesting guy and was also interesting to fight with since he would yell random things like, 'People like me are way to awesome to be weak, mainly because I'm colorful and you're not!' and Alice or Ace is really fun to talk to and EJ and Carter really hit it off, they both like the same stuff and if they hadn't just met I would have thought they were best friends.

"Seriously, do you not trust me?"

"I do, but."

I heard two people fighting. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to find Charlotte and Zack fighting. I jumped up and ran over to them, "Guys, guys, what's going on?" I asked just as the alarm went off and everyone sighed.

"It's okay, it's just some creatures, it won't be too bad," Tommy said looking over the computers.

We sighed tiredly and all got up to ride downtown.

"I don't know if I can take much monsters anymore," Arianna said.

Everyone hopped on our cycles and we rode down the path. Finally after getting there we found about twenty or so creatures. Ace and I helped each other fight two monsters. Once Carter and EJ finished off the two monsters they came and helped us and as more came so did Charlotte and Arianna.

"Can I kick you?" Ryan asked the creature then kicked him straight in the chest killing him.

Everyone laughed and gathered. "So what was going on between you two?" I asked Zack and Lotte.

"He's getting mad because he thinks I've been spending a lot of time with Charles which isn't true," Lotte answered.

"Actually, you have, a lot," Reese answered.

"No I haven't, it's just," Lotte stuttered than looked at Charles who nodded.

"You can tell them."

We all were ready for the worst.

"Charles is my brother," Lotte answered.

Everyone gasped.

"He's my twin brother."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hank's POV

"Seriously, do you have any other secrets you'd like to tell us?" Alicia gasped.

"Nope, I think that's it," Charlotte laughed.

"Good, I don't think I can take much more," Carter laughed.

"So what do we have to do today?" Reese asked.

"Go get breakfast, look for Kim, eat lunch, look for Kim," Hank answered as we walked around.

"Yeah, I'm starving," EJ sighed.

"Same," Carter agreed.

"When don't you two agree?" Arianna said sarcastically.

"Never," They answered together.

Everyone laughed.

"Why don't we head back and get some breakfast?" Zack suggested as we walked back to the in repair command center to find Kayla coming down the stairs and Tommy trying to stop her.

"What are you doing Kayla? You're hurt! You have to rest!" I scolded as she looked at us.  
"I'm fine you guys. What's more important now is to save Kim!" she said pushing past Tommy. She became frantic and passed us and into the living room. We followed her. She then walked towards her tablet that was by the table. Then sat down and took her hand and placed it on the screen. The screen then scanned her hand and it unlocked.  
"Kayla what're you doing?" asked Zack, but she ignored his question and everyone's questioning stares. She typed up the words 'Locate Kim' and a map came up. A pink colored dot appeared, in an abandoned area of the city. She then leaned back and looked at us.  
"I found her, She's in the abandoned area a little out of town. I'll explain later. We have to get there before they get hurt!" Kayla said as she started to get up but Reese and Alicia, who we're closest to her, just pushed her down.  
"Don't worry Kayla. We'll go. You're still hurt." Tommy told her as she was pushed into her seat. Kayla was about to say something but Lotte shook her head.  
"No Kayla, just stay here. We don't want you getting hurt. We'll go and be right back." She said and smiled. Kayla just sighed and nodded. She gave Lotte her tablet to use as a guide. Lotte turned towards us and nodded, we ran downstairs and Kayla followed while we morphed as we ran.

"Wait guys, I made us all some new zord guns," Tommy said gesturing to the table that had weapons all over it.

"Awesome!" We all yelled running to the table and picked up our colored guns.

"These are so cool."  
"Thanks!"

"Wow."

After looking at the new weapons we put them in our holsters on our belts and jumped on our night cycles and headed towards the abandoned area. Kayla watched as we all left.

Kayla's POV  
"I gotta go help them. They're gonna need it and I'm not just gonna sit here," I muttered to herself. She got up and took out her bag and reached inside, pulling out a small computer and did the same thing she did on the tablet. I then ran to Kim's car and drove off. "I'm not gonna let anyone down again!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Charlotte's POV

We all stopped our motorcycles as we all jumped off. Everyone surrounded me, since I held Kayla's tablet. "According to the map, Mom should be just ahead. Only a few miles," I told them as they all followed me. We kept walking until we found a clearing but it wasn't empty. The area was filled with creatures but in the center, Mom was tied while the big creature was standing next to her. Mom only had a few scratches on her from her earlier battle. We then stood on the ledge and got ready to fight. All the creatures, including the big creature, caught sight of us and got ready.

Kim's POV

I had secretly started untying my binds and saw the team and smiled at the sight of the rangers then saw there was five extra when I realized who it was.  
"Rangers! Welcome to the party! We were all waiting for our guests of honors to finally grace us with your presence!" The big creature, known as Invisaboar, yelled up at them. I looked at the rangers and smiled.

"Rangers, meets Invisaboar!" I said as I watched them. Then turned towards the creature and smirked.  
"Invisaboar, meet your worst nightmare."

"Ha! They don't scare me! Creatures, attack!" Invisaboar yelled as all the creatures raced off towards the rangers. The rangers took out their weapons and charged towards them, each separating into their own little groups to fight them off. This made Invisaboar angry as he charged towards them. "You guys don't stand a chance against me!" He exclaimed as he became invisible.

With him being invisible, the rangers couldn't see him and were taking hits like crazy. I felt someone pulling at my knots behind my back. I turned around to find Tommy untying me. "I could have got it," I muttered.

"Still stubborn I see, stay here," He laughed as he went off to help the others.

I watched as the rangers all feel to the ground, tired from all the hits and demorphed.  
"Ha! I knew it! You guys are weak and I'll finally destroy you all!" He said proudly but before he could do anything, a purple blast came from behind him and hit him in the back, knocking him down. The rangers looked and saw something that shocked/surprised them.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." Kayla said coming up behind me, one of the new guns in her hand. I looked at Kayla and stood up to hug her.  
"Thank goodness you're okay!" I whispered to Kayla in relief. She smiled and touched her pendant then mine.  
"Good thing you had this on or we could never find you," She said and we both smiled. But then it was replaced by a smirk as we both faced Invisaboar.  
"Well if it isn't the weak techy friend. I knew I should have destroyed you when I had the chance. Your ranger friends couldn't destroy me and you and your weak mentor are less powerful than them. You two don't stand a chance!" He gloated as he watched them. My smirk got bigger.  
"Well you know what they say," I paused as we and Kayla stood side by side.  
"You can't keep a good ranger down! Ready?" I asked Kayla and she smirked.  
"You know it!" She said proudly.  
"Pterodactyl Zord!"  
"Panther Zord!"  
I pressed the button on her pink pendant that was shaped as a pterodactyl and a pink pterodactyl spirit flew out of my pendant and let out a screech as it flew in the air. It flew back down towards me and covered me, forming my dark pink ranger uniform without my helmet. The pterodactyl's head then appeared and formed my helmet.  
Kayla pressed the button on her purple pendant that was shaped as a panther's paw. At that moment, a purple panther spirit ran out of her necklace and let out a loud roar. It then turned towards Kayla and ran to her, forming her purple ranger uniform once it hit her. The panther's head then appeared and formed her helmet.  
Both the creature and the rangers looked in shocked as the purple and pink rangers stood in front of them.  
"Pink Pterodactyl Ranger!" I yelled and posed.  
"Purple Panther Ranger!" Kayla yelled as she posed.  
"What?! Now there are 15 rangers now?! No matter! I will destroy you both easily as well!" Invisaboar yelled as he ran towards Kayla and I. We then started to fight him with a power that amazed the rangers, who were still weak. They just watched in silence as we took down the creature.  
"No I will not be defeated!" He exclaimed angrily.  
"Well that's not up to you!" Kayla said as she grabbed her gun and blasted the creature. Kim grabbed her pterabow and started firing arrows at Invisaboar. He started to get weaker and weaker with every hit.  
"Let's put them together Kayla!" I said as Kayla grabbed the pterabow and connected it to the panther blaster, forming a crossbow.  
"Night Crossbow!" I yelled.  
"Hey. I'm sorry for hurting you guys! Can we talk this out?" Invisaboar said nervously as he didn't want to be destroyed.  
"Nope! Ready, Aim, Fire!" Kayla yelled as we fired purple and pink blasts of energy at Invisaboar. He yelled in pain as he fell and exploded. All the rangers ran towards us. The team looked at us. Kayla looked at me and then at the rangers and smiled.  
"Surprise," She said and laughed a little. I joined in but then noticed that Kayla looked really tired. Everyone else noticed as well.  
"Kayla? Are you okay?" Hank asked worried for his best friend.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," She said but her body didn't agree. She then started to sway and ended up fainting. I caught her before she fell to the ground. Everyone got really worried but I shook my head.  
"Don't worry guys. She's still tired from the battle," I said as Hank picked Kayla up.  
"I'll take her in the car. Meet you guys at the house" Hank said and they all started towards their bikes.

"Wait, I still have to talk to you," I stopped and looked at Tommy.

"You guys go ahead," Tommy told the team as he turned to me.

The rangers left, "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you," He answered.

"How'd you know I was gone?" I asked.

"I didn't, I've been looking for you," He answered.

"And that was your team?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell her?" I whispered.

"No, she found out by herself," He answered.

"And Charlie?"

"I told them, he's the black ranger."

"You mean he was here?"

"Yes."

"I have to go back," I answered walking the rangers went.

"Kim, wait, what about us?" Tommy asked grabbing my hand and turning me towards him.

"I'm not falling for you again, I made that mistake once," I answered bitterly, ripping my hand from his.

"Kim, please," He pleaded.

"No, all we'll do is fight," I answered.

Tommy was silent, "Yeah, I guess it's better this way."

"Well if you'll excuse me I'd like to go see my son."

*Later*

I came upstairs with Charlie after we had a small reunion and sat down in the living room in front of the other rangers.  
"Mom why didn't you tell us that you and Kayla can morph?" Lotte asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

I sighed and looked at the rangers. "We weren't planning on ever becoming rangers. I told Kayla to fix my morpher by making it into a communicator and she made one for herself. She had just finished it when I started to feel the creature's energy and this whole mess happened," I explained. The rangers looked at me and nodded. They all decided to go check up on Kayla and I followed and heard Tommy close behind, she was awake. Hank walked up to the bed and sat next to her, grabbing her hand.

"You're such a goof, you know that?" He asked her, kinda laughing which made everyone else laugh. She smiled at them.  
"Well duh! I wouldn't be me if I weren't," She said right back.

I sat down next to Hank and smiled at Kayla. "Great job out there hon. We taught that creature a thing or two about messing with us," I said and smiled proudly. Kayla smiled and set her arm out. Hank set his arm on top of hers followed by Will, Carter, Arianna, Reese, Zack, Lotte and Kim and the other team ending in Tommy. We all smiled at each other and raised our hands in the air and yelled out happily.  
"POWER RANGERS!"


	21. Chapter 21

Thought I could update since I was late a week or so ago.

Chapter 21

Will's POV

"Rangers there's three monsters and a lot of creatures," Kim said over our communicators.

"Okay, we're on it," Zack answered.

"I'll send Tommy to come help you guys," She answered then hung up.

Zack looked at us and nodded.

"Let's go," I said as we ran off to the coordinates of the monsters. When we got there, there wasn't a person in sight just lots and lots of creatures.

"Where is everyone?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know, probably hiding," Charlie answered.

"What's the matter rangers? Scared of a fight?" The first monster laughed.

"Never!" Ryan yelled pointing at it just as the second one threw a knife in his direction. Ryan slid to the side just in time for it to pass all of us. "Whoa, that thing's sharp, you could have killed me or something!"

Everyone laughed to themselves.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Ryan asked turning to us just as the monster threw another knife at him.

"Ryan!" Ace yelled jumping in front of and the knife hit her in the chest.

"Ace!"

Everyone gathered around her as she coughed harshly.

"Someone cover them," I ordered to the others as the morphed and fought the two monsters.

"Why would you do that?" Ryan asked Alice.

She ignored his question, "You guys have to win, no matter what happens, and you have to go on."

"But Ace," Ryan stuttered.

She shushed him and smiled then closed her eyes. Ryan choked up.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "We have to fight." I said as he looked up at me and nodded leaving Ace behind as we morphed.

The first monster all of a sudden oozed into a puddle and went towards Reese and Arianna.

"Guys watch out!" Carter yelled as the goo got stuck to their feet and they tried to get out of it but the goo went higher up towards their necks. Arianna screamed as I choked them and the disappeared under the goo as it went to the ground and monster formed again. "What did you do to them?!" Carter screamed but Charlotte, Hank and Kayla held her back.

I went to help Zack and EJ with the other monster as they fought it. "Need some help?" I asked about to run up to them when the monster burped out loudly and gas came out of its mouth.

"Poison gas!" Zack gasped as they tried to walk away put fell to the ground.

"No!" I yelled as watched them dimorph and lay on the ground still. I looked around in disbelief at what was happening. The only people left were Charlotte and Carter who was near Hank and Kayla who were holding hands on the ground. Charlotte finished off a creature just as Tommy came running after the goo monster as it melted and went towards him.

"NO DAD!" Charlotte screamed about two run after him as Carter held her back and Tommy got to the goo and she put her head into Carter's shoulder and cried.

Carter set her on the ground as she fought the last creature and I saw the knife monster headed towards her. I ran, "No!" I yelled grabbing my blaster from its holster as it threw a knife and blasted it and grabbed Carter and threw her behind me as I held one hand on her shoulder and watched the monster fall to the ground. I turned to Carter who was demorphed smiling looking up at me. She looked down at her stomach that had a knife in it then looked back up at me.

"See you later, Will." She smiled and went limp.

I caught her before she fell to the ground and held her in my arms on the ground as I heard Charlotte scream at me in the distance but it didn't matter anymore. I smelled the gas before I saw it and the green fumes surrounded me in swirls and it all went black.

Charlotte's POV

Will didn't even try to move. I let out a sob before I turned around and sprinted for our bikes and grabbed the closest one and hopped on just before I heard the monsters yell.

"We're coming back for you!"

I let out a gasp before I revved the bike's engine and drove away, home. Once I pulled up I demorphed hopping off the motorbike and ran up the front steps off my house that didn't even look the same anymore. I ran through the front door and into the kitchen where I found Mom facing the stove making pizza. She glanced at me quickly before turning back to the pizza.

"Hey that was quick, I made some pizza for everyone," She said turning back to me. "Where are they?" She realized I was crying and gasped watching me. "No."

I nodded falling to the ground and sobbing. She ran to me crying and hugged me as we sat there crying our eyes out. "Mom, they didn't make it," I sobbed, "They didn't make it." She didn't answer. "They're dead."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

APRIL FOOLSSS SUCKERSSSSS on the 2nd...


	22. Chapter 21 (Real One)

Chapter 21

Reese's POV

Hank, Will and I walked through the hallways at school and it was covered in posters all advertising the prom and talent show.

"Why are girls so obsessed with stuff like this?" Hank asked.

"Their girls," I answered. "Are you going to ask Kayla?"

"Already did," He answered.

"You did already?" Will asked, "What'd she say?"

"Yes, of course, cause I'm just that awesome," Hank answered.

"Yeah not that much," I laughed.

"Hey guys," Ryan said walking up next to us.

"Hey."

"So Reese you going to ask Arianna?" Will asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "What about you?"

"Carter? Yeah, I tried," He answered.

"She said no?" Ryan asked.

"Yep."

"What'd you do?" Hank asked.

"I asked her during biology and she said no."

"Well if you just asked her then she'll probably say no, girls like big surprises and flowers and stuff," Ryan said.

"Really? Why?"

"They're just like that," Hank answered.

"Girls are weird," Will sighed.

"You're just finding that out now?" I asked.

"I guess you're right."

I waited at our lunch table for Arianna with a rose in my hand. Everyone was waiting with me. I saw her across the lunch room and I got nervous. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Come on, of course you can," Carter said patting my back.

Arianna got closer.

"Well we have to go," Hank said as they all got up and patted me on the back saying good luck and went to watch from afar.

Arianna walked up to me and I stood up and she smiled at me and I got down on one knee. "Arianna, will you go to prom with me?"

She nodded and smiled, "Of course."

"Are you really signing up for that?" Hank asked Kayla as she signed up for the talent show.

"Yes," Kayla answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"It could be fun," She said, "Wouldn't you?"

"No, not in front of that many people," Hank answered.

"Sounds like someone has stage fright," Reese said elbowing Will.

"I do not," I answered as we walked away from the sign-up sheet to the jeep.

"Whatever you say," Ryan laughed as he pushed the doors open and went outside.

We all hopped in the jeep and drove to Kim's where everyone was sitting around the house.

"Seriously, do you guys have anywhere else to go?" Kim sighed as she saw us walk in.

"No."

"Why?"

"Nope."

"You don't like us here?!"

Everyone started shouting at her.

"No, no, no, you guys just are always here, get out and do something!" She answered.

"Let's go see a movie!" EJ and Carter yelled together.

"What movie?" Charlie asked.

"Pitch Perfect!"

All the guys moaned while the girls all agreed.

"No! That's such a girly movie!" Reese complained.

"Have you seen it?" Charlotte asked.

"No," Zack answered.

"Then you have no opinion," Alicia answered.

"Alright, I got it," Kim answered. "Girls why don't we all go see a movie and the guys can all go do something with Tommy."

Everyone agreed and got ready to leave.

Later*

Arianna's POV

Once at the movie theater, Charlotte went to buy us our tickets while we chatted with Kim, "So what's going to happen between you and Tommy?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Everyone else agreed with me.

"Nothing, we're done and we always have been," Kim answered.

"What happened between you two?" Ace asked.

"We fought and could never get along," She answered, "Love sucks."

"Definitely," Carter agreed.

"Yeah, whatever happened between you and Will?" Alicia asked.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"She rejected him when he asked her to prom," I answered.

"What?" Eloise gasped.

"I thought you guys liked each other," Alicia said.

"Well yeah I like him, but all he did was asked me, I thought he could of did better, I mean look at what all the guys have done for you," She said looking at me and Kayla.

"That's my girl, way to stick your ground," Kim said putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks," Carter laughed.

Charlotte came back with our tickets and we went to go buy popcorn and candy. Once we got into our seats in the theater the movie started. It was about a group of kids that got stuck in the forest that was haunted with a whole bunch of ghosts and other ugly things. The movie was half way through when there was screaming a couple rows in front of us and in the aisle in the front of the screen was a monster. At first everyone thought it was a part of the movie but we knew better.

"Kim, what's going on?" Ace asked.

"I don't know," Kim answered watching the monster.

All the people in the movie theater were calm at first until the monster started shooting out lasers from its hands. That's when everyone started screaming and running out.

"Where are the Power Rangers?" The monster demanded.

Kim was the first to get up and we followed her down the steps to the monster.

"Monster!" She yelled.

It turned towards us.

"Oh the Power Rangers!" It laughed.

"Ready girls?" Kim asked.

"Ready!" We all said in unison pulling out our wands.

"Oh no no no," The monster said shooting its laser at us before we could morph. Everything went black and then I opened my eyes and we were in a forest.

"Everyone okay?" Kim asked.

"Where are we?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know," Alicia answered.

"Doesn't look like the forest around our house," Kim said.

We looked around and I saw a little black square ahead of us, "Guys, look," I said pointing to it and walked over to examine it. I looked at it and it was like a picture of a whole bunch of chairs, "Oh my gosh." I turned towards them.

"What?" Carter asked.

"We're in the movie," I gasped.

"Took you long enough."

A voice said behind us. I turned around quickly and there stood the monster. We all reached for our wands but I couldn't find mine.

"Looking for these?" He asked holding up our wands then disappeared.

We all looked at each other with horrified looks.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

EJ's POV

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kayla asked.

"We have to get our wands back so we can defeat this monster," Kim answered.

Alicia tried using our communicators to call the guys but they wouldn't work.

"Split up?" Charlotte suggested.

"Good idea," Kim answered, "Alright, Carter, Ace and Eloise you go that way," She said pointing in a direction, "Arianna, Kayla and Alicia you go that way and Charlotte and I will go this way."

We all nodded and went our separate ways.

"Why does it have to be a forest? Why couldn't we see I don't know some super hero movie?" Ace asked.

"In this movie, looks like were the superheroes," Carter said.

"Wow, that's deep," I laughed.

"I have my moments," Carter laughed.

Then we heard someone else talking, no there were many voices. We all dove behind a bush.

"Who do you think it could be?" Ace whispered.

"It could be the others or the monster," I answered.

"Fifty-fifty chance," Carter finished.

We waited and a group of kids walked by us, "Hey that's the kids from the movies!"

"Should we say something?" Carter asked.

"I don't know, maybe," I answered.

"But if we do we could ruin the movie and people could find out who we are," Ace answered.

"Well has anyone see the ending of this movie? Do they survive?" Carter asked.

"I haven't."

"Neither have I."

"This should be interesting," Carter said when we heard a scream.

We got up quickly and looked around, "What was that?" I whispered.

"I don't know," Ace answered.

"Let's go find out," Carter said walking out from behind the bush.

Ace and I looked at each other and shrugged then followed her. Then we heard a scream again only this time it was more of a roar and we stopped in our tracks. Once it was quiet again we went the way it came from. I saw to figures moving in the distance and I tapped Carter on the shoulder and pointed. Ace nodded and we peeked behind a tree to see a hooded figure and the monster who the cloaked person had pinned to a tree.

"How could you lose the wands?!" The mystery cloaked figure roared. By the sound of the voice I could tell it was a woman.

Ace gasped and I quickly covered her mouth. The monster and the mystery person looked our way. She dropped the monster and it landed in an oof. She seemed to glide across the ground as she came towards us. We all backed up against the tree and she got there looking around but didn't see us then went back to the monster. I sighed from holding my breath and the others did too.

"Go find the rangers and bring them to me," She ordered then disappeared.

The monster sighed then went the opposite direction of us.

"Who was that?" Ace asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"I've seen her before. She was in the caves along the ocean," Carter said.

"Do you think the others got our wands?" I asked her.

"No, if they did they would of came and got us by now," She answered.

"Then those other kids must of gotten them," Ace suggested.

"Yeah and now the monster is looking for them because he probably thinks that they are the rangers," I answered.

"We better go find Kim and tell her," Ace said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Alright but how will we find them?" Carter asked.

"I guess we'll just have to walked around until we find them," I answered.

Carter and Ace sighed as we started walking around the forest. It seemed like it never stopped when I noticed foot prints, "Guys look foot prints!" I said pointing at them.

"There's more over here," Ace said pointing at two sets of foot prints.

"It must be Arianna, Alicia and Kayla," Carter suggested.

"Yeah, they can't be too far ahead," I said as we started following the prints. After a while we caught up to them, "Guys!" I called. They all turned around ready to fight.

"Whoa, it's just us," Ace said calmly. They relaxed.

"You could have given me a heart attack!" Alicia scolded.

"We saw the monster and the kids in the movie who have our wands," I said.

"Why do they have our wands?" Arianna asked.

"I don't know, somehow they got them and we sat this creepy girl in a cloak who thinks that the kids are the rangers," I answered.

"Hold up, what cloaked girl?" Kayla asked.

"It was the girl we saw in the caves, Arianna," Carter told her.

"The one that disappeared?"

"Yeah, that one," She answered.

"What do we do now?" Kayla asked.

"We have to find Kim and Charlotte then those kids and get our wands back," Ace said.

So we started walking around again when we heard shouts. Everyone started running where there was a clearing we stayed hidden in the trees. The monster had kidnapped the kids and tied them to a tree not too far from us. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I whipped around to find Kim and Charlotte behind us, "They have our wands."

"I know, they passed us in the woods," Kim answered.

"What's the plan?" Ace asked Kim.

"Follow me," She answered motioning with her finger.

We followed as she led us back into the forest and along the clearing so we were parallel with the kids. Kim told us to stay put and she went up to the tree with the kids and whispered to one of them. He looked shocked that she was there and she whispered something to him and he gave her a weird look but then she whispered again. He handed her the wand that he had hidden in his jacket then nudged the person next to him and they went around passing our wands to Kim without the monster knowing. She came running back to us handing out our wands. Once we had them she had us morph so we could fight the monster. We took out our laser guns and walked slowly to the clearing.

"Hey monster! Looking for someone?!" Kim yelled as we ran in.

"What? How? But I thought they?" He stuttered looking in between us and the kids.

"Well you thought wrong!" I yelled as we ran at the monster while shooting it. Then suddenly the girl appeared in the cloak.

"Kim!" Alicia shouted pointing to the girl.

"I got her!" Kim answered tackling the girl to the ground knocking her hood off. She had dark brown hair and blues eyes and looked about the same age maybe older than Kim as she wrestled her around the ground.

"You can't defeat me!" The monster laughed while shooting lasers back at us.

"Think again!" Lotte said striking it in the hand chopping it off.

"My hand!" The monster cried now only having one hand that shot lasers.

"Hurry is other hand!" Lotte ordered as we fought him.

I took my gun and shot the laser and it cut off his other hand.

"What? No!" The monster yelled.

"Connect our guns!"

We put our guns together.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Power Gun!" We all yelled, "Ready, aim, fire!"

It blasted all our colors in a rainbow and hit the monster straight in the chest as it melted into the ground.

"Good job girls," Kim said coming up behind us.

"What happened to the lady?" Alicia asked.

"She disappeared again, but we have bigger problems now," She answered pointing to the sky has the monster began its second life.

We called our zords and combined but now with Kim's pterodactyl zord we could fly.

"Kayla, panther blaster!" Kim ordered Kayla.

Kayla's zord detached itself and folded into a gun and we grabbed it shooting at the monster from the sky.

"What where is that coming from?!" The monster said looking around.

"Right here monster," Kim said as we landed right in front of it as we held the gun to its chest.

"What? You can't defeat me!" He cried.

"Think again monster," I said as we shot and it blurred away. But before we could demorph everything around us became blurring and soon we were falling.

"What's going on?" Ace asked.

"I don't know," Lotte answered and then we landed in our seats back in the movie theater and the credits were rolling on the screen.

"Looks like we're back," Carter said.

"Thank god," Alicia said.

We all got up and went down the steps and out of theater and ran into the guys.

"Oh hey guys," Zack said.

"We were just coming to get you," Tommy said.

"How was the movie?" Hank asked.

We all looked at each other and laughed.

"It was very…." Kim said then we all said together.

"Interesting."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Carter's POV

Since Prom was in a week in a half the girls decided to go dress shopping and I was not having fun. Being the tomboy I am I have hardly worn a dress my whole life. I sat with Eloise while all the other girls tried on dresses, in their ranger color of course. Cause who would want to clash? Oh my god, who am I? Tonight was the talent show and I was actually excited about that since EJ and I were singing a song together.

"Come on Carter, come try on dresses with us!" Alicia said.

I sighed, "No thanks."

"Come on, you have to!" Charlotte agreed.

"I don't have a date remember?" I asked.

"Not yet," Alice said.

"And if you don't you can come with us," Arianna said.

I sighed as they dragged me to my feet and pulled me into a dressing room throwing yellow dresses at me. I tried on a puffy one and walked out in it. They were all sitting in the couches and looked up at me giving me weird looks, "I feel like a marshmallow," I sighed.

"Yeah, you look like one," Lotte said leading me back into the dressing room.

I tried on like a dozen dresses and no one liked any of them and neither did I saying as I haven't worn a dress in forever nor did I like them. I finally put on this long strapless dress that went to floor and walked out. Everyone gasped.

"You look beautiful," Alicia said.

"Aw, my baby's growing up," EJ fake cried hugging me.

"Get off me," I laughed.

"You should definitely get that," Kayla said.

"Fine, I will," I said and they all squealed and I sighed. Then our communicators went off.

"There's a monster a few blocks down," Charlotte said after hanging up and she ran in helping me get out of the dress and back into my normal, comfy and less fancy clothes then ran out catching up with the others who already had their guns and swords out as we ran at the monster and creatures. I took out both my sword and gun fighting one creature while shooting another.

"Hey, need some help?" Charlie said coming up shooting down the creature I was fighting.

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled as all the guys got there morphed and started fighting. I watched as I fought as Kayla went towards the monster, "Kayla no!" I yelled leaving Charlie and running after her to help. The monster laughed as she swung at him but missed.

"Ha, you can't get me!" It cackled.

"Yes I can!" She said as she swung but missed again.

"Wow, that is such a beautiful voice, it would be a shame if you were to….loose it," The monster said grabbing her helmet and a wisp came out and Kayla fell to the ground and demorphed by the time I got there.

"Cover Kayla!" I ordered. I hit the monster in the back and he turned to me and reached for my helmet and I ducked under his arm and he fell to the ground from Will shooting him, "Thanks," I breathed in heavily.

"See you later!" The monster laughed and disappeared as well as the creatures. Arianna and Hank had Kayla off to the side that was frantically moving. We all demorphed and gathered around her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, she can't speak or something," Hank answered.

Kayla pointed to Hank and pointed to her nose.

"That must be it," Zack said.

"You can't speak?" Alicia asked.

"The monster must have taken her voice," EJ suggested.

Kayla nodded and started doing weird signs.

"Can anyone read sign language?" Hank asked.

"I think I can," Reese said watching Kayla do her signs, "She says the monster took her voice."

"What are we going to do?" Ryan asked.

"What about the talent show?" Alice asked.

Kayla's eyes went wide, "She's supposed to sing tonight," I said realizing. Kayla signed and pointed to Arianna.

"She's says that you could take her place," Reese said to Arianna.

"Oh no, not in front of that big of a crowd," Arianna said. Kayla signed more.

"She says that you have a really good voice and could do it," Reese said.

"But I've never sang in front of people before," Arianna said.

Kayla folded her hands together and begged Arianna.

"Fine," Arianna gave in.

Kayla clapped her hands and dragged her away probably to practice.

"Which reminds me we should probably go practice too," EJ said locking her arm with mine, "See you guys later." We went back and practiced our song for the talent show and when we finished we went to Kim's where we would get ready for the show later and found Kim, Tommy and some of the girls were eating pizza, of course.

"Are you guys ready for tonight?" She asked as we sat down, "I can't wait to see all your acts."

EJ and I both nodded, "It will be a lot of fun."

"Are Kayla and Arianna still practicing?" EJ asked.

"Yeah, they only have a couple hours left before the show," Kim answered as all the guys came piling in and sitting around the table grabbing pizza.

"Where were you guys?" Ace asked.

"Nowhere."

"What?"

"Does it matter?"

"We were somewhere?"

"Why?"

"Huh?" We all said.

"I have no idea what you guys just said but whatever it was just make sure it wasn't illegal," Tommy laughed.

Charlotte, Alicia, Alice, Arianna and Kayla went walking passed us without saying a word.

"Hi to you too!" EJ and I said at the same time then looked at each other, "Jinx," We said together, "Double jinx!" Then sighed.

"I guess it's time to get ready?" EJ asked as we got up and went upstairs where the girls were getting ready.

"How do you feel?" I asked Arianna who was sitting in a chair while Kayla did her hair.

"Nervous as heck," Arianna laughed.

"I'm sure you'll do great!" I answered smiling. We got changed and soon there was an hour till the show and Arianna got even more nervous. Charlotte, Ace and Alicia were one of the first acts so they had to leave and Kayla and Arianna were going too to practice more. EJ and I went downstairs to find Kim and Tommy, "Where are the guys?" I asked.

"Off doing whatever they were doing earlier," Tommy answered.

"Boys are weird," EJ said.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"Well were going to get going to the show, so we'll see you girls later," Kim said.

"Thanks," EJ and I said. They left and we sat on the couch.

"I think this is the most quiet this house has ever been," EJ said.

"I know right, it's too weird," I said then the alarm went off, "Yeah, we jinxed it."

"What are we going to do? There's only two of us," EJ said as we headed for the door.

"What about the guys?" I asked.

"We don't even know where they are," she answered.

I took out my phone and called them.

"Hello?" Zack answered.

"The monsters back and there's only two of us, we need you guys," I said.

"Kay, we're on it," He hung up as we ran into town.

Luckily everyone was at the pavilion and the monster was on the other side of town. We ran as we saw the guys coming from the opposite direction and got into our line.

"Well don't you girls look fancy," Reese commented.

"Shut up," I said.

"You guys ready?" Zack asked.

We all nodded and morphed together running at the monster.

"We have to kill him, maybe we can get Kayla's voice back in time," Hank said.

"Got it!"

"We want Kayla's voice back!" I said fighting the monster.

"Well you're not going to get it!" He laughed.

I sighed, he was really making me mad.

"Guys connect weapons!" Zack ordered.

We did seeing what would happen since we had never done this before. All our guns came together so it had multiple lasers.

"Woah!"

"Awesome!"

We all got behind it.

"Wait, can't we still be friends?" The monster asked as we pointed it at him.

"No," Will answered simply and we shot it as the lasers shot they came together in one big ball and hit the monster as it fell to the ground.

"Alright, now round two," Ryan said as we called our zords, "I have an idea."

We connected our zords together except for Ryan and EJ who had a smaller warrior that could fly. Since it was smaller the monster couldn't see it as well and they would go for his legs when we used our sword.

"Reese, us and you can fling us at the monster without him seeing us," Ryan said through the speaker.

"Ok," Reese answered using his zord, the arm, to pick them up. He spun his arm once and let go as it flung towards the monster they took out their sword.

"What?!" The monster said.

They landed on the monster and stabbed it in the chest making it fall to the ground.

"Yes!"

"We did it!"

"Wahoo!"

"Yay!"

We demorphed as they celebrated I grabbed EJ's hand, "We gotta go!"

"Bye guys!" EJ said as we ran off towards the pavilion with Hank and Reese close behind.

Everyone was sitting out on the lawn and I saw Kim and Tommy off towards the back clapping as Charlotte, Alicia and Ace got off stage. We ran back stage and found Arianna and Kayla doing warm-ups. EJ and I were up soon and they were a couple after us. The people before us finished and we got ready as I helped EJ strap her guitar around her.

"Next we have the two lovely ladies, Carter and Eloise!"

We walked out waving to the crowd and sat at the piano in the middle of the stage.

"We want to dedicate this song to all our friends," EJ said.

_[Carter:]_I can be so negative, sometimes  
My own worst enemy, sometimes  
Even at my lowest low,  
You still had hope

_[EJ (Back up- Carter):]_  
When I wanna quit,  
You won't let me.  
When I'm falling down,  
You gon' catch me.  
You pick me up  
Yeah, you fix me up  
Now I'm on my way,  
And I'm strong enough to say

_[Both:]_  
You gave me wings and taught me to fly  
When I was out there on my own  
You gave me wings and brought me to life  
And now I need to know  
If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah  
Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah  
You and Me, Me and You  
The higher, the better  
When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together  
When we fly we fly together...

_[EJ:]_  
I felt like a prisoner, locked up  
The only key to set me free was your love  
You went and took a chance on me,  
Without a reason to believe

_[Carter (Back up- EJ):]_  
When I wanna quit,  
You won't let me.  
When I'm falling down,  
You gon' catch me.  
You pick me up  
Yeah, you fix me up  
Now I'm on my way,  
And I'm strong enough to say

_[Both:]_  
You gave me wings and taught me to fly  
When I was out there on my own  
You gave me wings and brought me to life  
And now I need to know  
If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah  
Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah  
You and Me, Me and You  
The higher, the better  
When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together  
When we fly we fly together...

_[EJ:]_  
I can be so negative, sometimes  
My own worst enemy, sometimes  
Even at my lowest low,  
You still had hope

_[Carter:]_  
When I wanna quit,  
You won't let me.  
When I'm falling down,  
You gon' catch me.  
You pick me up  
Yeah, you fix me up  
Now I'm on my way,  
And I'm strong enough to say

_[Both:]_  
You gave me wings and taught me to fly  
When I was out there on my own  
You gave me wings and brought me to life  
And now I need to know  
If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah  
Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah  
You and Me, Me and You  
The higher, the better  
When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together

When we fly we fly together, together, together, together, forever  
When We fly we fly together!

We finished standing up and holding hands taking a bow and running off stage.

"You guys did amazing!" Arianna said.

"Thanks," We said together.

"Well good luck, I'm sure you will do great," I said to Arianna and hugged her before going out to sit with Tommy and Kim.

"Good job guys," Kim said to us as the next act started.

"These guys may not be competing the talent show but they do have a very special announcement to make," The host said before walking off stage.

Then suddenly all the guys walked up on stage and a One Direction song played and Will started lip syncing and the others dancing which you could tell was not choreographed.

_[Will:]_

I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race

"Oh my god," I said putting my head in my hands knowing what was going on.

"What you wanted something better," Kim said.

"You knew about this?!" I asked her and she smiled. I turned back and watched.

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

_[Chorus]_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

_[Chorus]_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

_[Chorus]_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

Yeah, you've got that one thing.

Hank and Ryan brought our flowers and the others were holding balloons and a huge sign that said Prom?

"Carter, will you please come up here?" Will asked and I got up walking up towards the stage and covering my mouth and went up the steps as Will held his hand out to me. I took it getting on stage and he held my hand, "Carter, will you go to prom with me?"

I smiled and nodded my head yes as Will hugged me and everyone cheered and clapped. Hank handed me flowers and we all got off stage and went back and sat with Kim and Tommy. Will put his arm around me.

"Was that big enough for you?"

Kayla's POV

"Fifteen minutes before you go on, Ms. Arianna," said the director as he left Arianna, Reese, Hank and I to talk to another performer.

Arianna looked down at her outfit, which was a white floral summer dress that went up to her knees with black and white sandals. She started to mess with her hair, which was styled with loose curls and I noticed this, I looked at Reese and signed. Both Hank and Ari looked to Reese so they could tell them what I said.

"She said good luck to us all and to have fun. She'll be cheering us on." Reese translated as I smiled to them.

They all smiled a sad smile knowing that I wouldn't be able to perform since my voice hadn't returned yet. Why was it taking so long? Hank walked up to me and hugged me. He kissed my forehead and looked down at me a little sad.

"I'm sorry Kay. I wish you could perform," he said as I looked at him questionably. I looked to Reese and signed something again.

"She said it's not your fault. She should have been more careful. She's glad it's her and not anyone else, especially you," Reese translated.

I kissed Hank on the cheek and turned to Arianna and gave her a thumbs up and signed to her.

"She said to knock them dead Ari," Reese said as he came to Arianna's side.

I hugged Arianna and ushered them to get ready. They looked back at me and I kissed my two fingers and made a peace sign. They smiled back at me and went to get ready. I watched as they left and smiled sadly.'Why hasn't my voice returned? Am I going to stay mute forever? I want to be able to speak again. Talk to my family...my friends...Hank,' I thought sadly as a tear slid down my cheek. As I thought this, I didn't notice a wisp of light come up behind me. It came closer to me until it entered my body. My eyes lit up a bit before going back to normal and I swayed a bit. A student helping backstage saw me about to fall and helped me stand straight.

"Hey! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as I opened her eyes.

I looked at the girl and smiled happily, knowing what had happened. "Never better," I said. I looked at the girl, whose name was Chelsea, and I had an idea. "Hey Chelsea. Can you help me with something?" I asked.

Arianna's POV

"Here is our last performer! Let's welcome Arianna!" The host said as he introduced me. I stepped out on stage and felt dozens of eyes staring at me.

My heart started to race as I remembered that I was the center of attention. "Focus Ari. You're doing this for Kayla," I whispered to myself as the music started. I took some breaths to steady her speeding heart. As I grabbed the microphone, I looked out and saw Kim and the rest of her team minus Kayla sitting, cheering me on quietly. I brought the mic close to my lips when I heard it.

This is my confessional  
Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground,  
But you saved my life

The audience and I looked to the right of the stage to see Kayla walking towards me, singing and smiling. Kayla was wearing a white flowy shirt with denim capris that were above her knees. She wore a white headband in her straightened hair. I smiled, feeling more confident and sang the next part.

Now I feel indestructible  
So protected when you're around,  
Yeah, you saved my life

Kayla held her hand out to me and I took it and faced the crowd as we sang the hook.

K: You make me, you make me feel so incredible  
A: You and I, you and I feels – unbelievable  
Both: You make it, you make it so undeniable

The lights of the auditorium started to glow different colors as we sang the chorus. We started to jump up as our excitement showed and they looked down at the crowd, especially their friends.

A million hearts, you're the only one  
Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark  
A million hearts, you're the only one  
Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark

The team was so happy that Kayla had her voice again, especially Hank. Kayla looked at him directly and blushed a small blush while blowing a kiss at him. I sang the next part as I smiled at Reese, who lightly blushed when he noticed and winked at me.

A: This is my confessional  
Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground  
But you saved my life

K: Now I feel indestructible  
So protected when you're around,  
Yeah, you saved my life

A: You make me, you make me feel so incredible  
K: You and I, you and I feels – unbelievable  
Both: You make it, you make it so undeniable

We both made eye contact as we were about to sing. We both thought the same thing. 'Go for it, Ari' Kayla whispered softly so only I could hear it. 'You, too, Kay' I whispered silently as well.

A: A million hearts, you're the only one  
K: Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark  
A: A million hearts, you're the only one  
K: Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark

Kayla sang with so much joy that everyone cheered very loudly. I was so happy that Kayla was able to perform. She had looked so upset when her voice had been taken away and felt as if she would never get it back. The team was worried as they had watched their friend sign her emotions. But because of the love they had for their teammate and determination that had shown in their eyes, they were able to destroy the monster and regain her voice. Kayla looked at me and we sang the next part together.

Both: This is my confessional  
Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground  
But you saved my life  
Now I feel indestructible  
So protected when you're around  
Yeah, you saved my life

Kayla ad I looked up as a ball fell from the ceiling. The ball popped like a balloon and millions of bits of different colored confetti rained down as the lights continued to change different colors and flicker on and off as if it were a real concert. We started to jump as we sang the rest of the song.

Both: A million hearts, you're the only one  
Who lights it up, like I'm glowing in the dark  
A million hearts you're the only one  
Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark

Both: A million hearts, you're the only one  
Who lights it up, like I'm glowing in the dark  
A million hearts you're the only one  
Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark

The crowd cheered for the us as loud as they could. We hugged as we both had huge grins. I had the time of thmy lifeeir lives performing and had even more fun doing it with Kayla. The host came on stage, trying not to slip on fallen confetti.

"Woah! That was an amazing performance, girls! I see that the crowd has a favorite! Now can I have all performers come up to the stage to announce the winner?" He asked as everyone who was in the show came up and someone handed the host the envelope that had the winning performer(s). "Here are the results! The winner of the talent show and of the trophy is..."he said as he opened up the envelope.

Everyone watched and waited for the answer. We all joined hands as we watched the host. They all had fun so that's what really mattered.

"The winner or winners of the talent show is...MS. KAYLA AND MS. ARIANNA!" He announced.

We were both surprised. Everyone cheered in happiness as I grabbed Kayla by her shoulders and shook her lightly. "WE WON, KAY! WE WON!" I screamed at Kayla, who had finally came out of her shock and we both hugged tightly and went to the host.

"HERE YOU ARE GIRLS! LET'S GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THE WINNERS OF THIS YEAR'S TALENT SHOW!" The host announced as the audience and the other performers cheered loudly and we held up the trophy. "Do you girls have anything you would like to say?" The host asked us as he passed us his mic.

I took it and smiled, "I just wanna say I'm so happy to be able to perform and grateful for one of my best friends to sing with me. I consider myself really lucky to have amazing friends," I said as I passed the mic to Kayla. Kayla took it and her eyes started to well up a little.

"I just want to thank Arianna and Hank and my other best friends who helped me in being able to perform. I wasn't feeling well earlier and I was about to call it quits if it wasn't for my very awesome friends," she said as she looked at them. She then held out her fist in front of her and raised her thumb, index and pinky finger into a sign. "You guys are awesome! I love you guys!" she said as everyone cheered and the team held out the 'I love you' sign up to her as well. They all ran up to us and group hugged.

Kayla's POV

Everyone was walking home after the show. Arianna and I had decided to let Kim take the trophy home to display it in the command center. We all split up, going our separate ways and said good night. Since they lived close by, Hank and Reese decided to walk Arianna and I home. We were almost Arianna's house and Reese walked her up to her door and I eavesdropped.

"I'm happy everything worked out and that you and Kayla won," he said as they both looked back towards me and I quickly closed my eyes.

"Yeah. Poor girl was so drained from everything that happened today that she nearly passed out walking home," Ari said as she looked back at Reese and he looked back at her.

"Thanks for walking me home. I really appreciate it," she said as she smiled at him. He smiled back and he took her hands into his and gave her a kiss on the lips. Arianna looked surprised by it but kissed back. The kiss had finished as soon as it started. Reese smiled at her and then gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Ari," he said as she smiled back at him and bit her lip.

"Night," she said as she blushed and opened her door. She looked back and smiled as she closed the door.

Reese walked back, looking happy that he kissed Arianna. Hank, who also saw the whole thing, smirked as Reese walked back with a grin on his face.

"Well, lover boy, you finally told her how you feel. Better yet, you showed her. I'm happy for ya," he said as patted Reese's shoulder and still holding on to me.

"Thanks man. Listen I'm gonna head home. Don't take too long with Sleeping Beauty now," he said jokingly.

"Aw! You think I'm beautiful, Reese?" I said as I lifted my head to face him.

"You're awake? Did you see what just happened?" Reese asked as he blushed.

"Everything" I said happily. "I'm so happy for Ari! Wait til the girls hear about this! You better not hurt her Reese!" I said as I stared him down. My words then clicked into his head. He was going to get this 'Break her heart and I'll break your face' lecture from all the girls, including Carter.

"Relax, dude. I'm just messing. I won't say a thing until she does. Pinky promise," I said as I held out my pinky. Reese relaxed at that, chuckled at my antics and crossed pinkys with me, "Oh dang it we have to give the speech to Will too."

"Alright well I'm going home. See you two tomorrow," He said as he walked home.

"Alright see you buddy! As for you, it's time to go home," Hank said as he walked home with me still on his back. We then arrived at my house and he set me down on my feet. We faced each other as he hugged me tightly to him.

"Hank? You okay, love?" I asked as he said nothing and held me. He then pushed away a little to look me in the eyes.

"I was just so worried for you when you lost your voice. I felt like it was my fault when he took your voice. I know you're careful and can protect yourself but I don't like seeing you upset or in pain. I care for you too much to-" he couldn't finish what he was going to say since I cut him off with a kiss. He kissed me back as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. They separated for air as they leaned their foreheads together.

"Babe, it wasn't your fault. You're right. I should be more careful. I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm glad it was me and not you. You're my best friend and boyfriend and I wouldn't have wanted you to be in my place," I said as I cupped his face with my hands and stared into his eyes. "Yo te quiero Hank. Te quiero mucho y no quiero verte sufrir" I told him in Spanish. He hugged me once again tightly.

"Yo tambien te quiero mucho Kayla. Mas de lo que piensas" he said as he let me go and kissed me. I kissed back and smiled at him when we separated.

"You should go. It's getting late" I told Hank as I stared into his eyes.

"I live next door, babe. I can't get in trouble," he said as he chuckled. I punched him lightly in the arm as I hugged him. "Buenas noches, amor. Te veo manana?" Hank asked as he looked at me.

I smiled and nodded. I kissed him one more time and let him go to open my door. "Por supuesto, querido, Buenas noches. Te quiero mucho" I said to him. He looked back at me and smiled.  
"Tambien te quiero mucho" he replied back to me. I smiled and closed the door.

Translation:  
1. Te quiero Hank. Te quiero mucho y no quiero verte sufrir- I love you Hank. I love you so much and I don't want to see you suffer.  
2. Yo tambien te quiero mucho Kayla. Mas de lo que piensas- I love you too Kayla. More thank you know.  
3. Buenas noches, amor. Te veo manana?- Good night, Love. I'll see you tomorrow?  
4. Por supuesto, querido, Buenas noches. Te quiero mucho- Of course, hon. Good night. I love you.  
5. Tambien te quiero mucho- I love you too.

Well I hope that was long enough lol. Thanks to kitten9322 with the help.

Carter and EJ's Song

watch?v=tQrYpSjDhLI

(FYI my favorite band ever)

An Idea of what the boys did

watch?v=Xy6E0zVXjw8

Arianna and Kayla's Song

watch?v=lES1SB9SqQw


End file.
